Sissi Black, Serpentarde et fière de l'être
by Lady Rirly
Summary: Septième et dernière année à Poudlard pour Sissi Black, Serpentarde et accessoirement sœur jumelle du fameux Maraudeur 'Cette année doit être inoubliable' Oui, surtout lorsque le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch commence à s'intéresser à elle…
1. Préparatifs avant la dernière rentrée

**Coucou me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines ! Donc bon, j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

**Disclaimer : Poudlard et la majorité des personnages sont l'œuvre de J., mais la plupart des principaux sont tout de même de mon cru. **

**1. Préparatifs avant la dernière rentrée à Poudlard**

-Mesdemoiselles ?

Nous relevons la tête dans un même ensemble et j'interroge l'elfe de maison du regard.

-Que se passe-t-il Constantine ?

-Les hiboux de Poudlard sont arrivés, Miss.

-Non, pas déjà !, souffle Amalia en replongeant la tête dans son bol de céréales dans un geste désespéré.

-Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, très chère !, se moque Mads.

-Par pitié pas de phrases toutes faites !

La vieille elfe nous apporte nos lettres en se retenant de sourire. Je décachète rapidement la mienne avant de parcourir son contenu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir la mienne, ça deviendrait trop réel, explique Amalia.

-Les mêmes choses que d'habitude, Dumbledore espère que nous avons passé de bonnes vacances et que nous sommes prêtes pour notre dernière année Poudlardienne…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans un an on sera à l'Université de Sorcellerie, déclare Mads en levant les yeux de la liste de fournitures.

-Ah qui le dis-tu…, souffle Amalia.

-Bonjour mes chéries !

-Bonjour Grand-mère !

-Bonjour Madame Black !

-Et bien, tu en fais une tête Amalia, que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous avons reçu les lettres de Poudlard, explique-je.

-Oh, je vois. La fin des vacances arrive à grands pas… Mais vous savez toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…

J'éclate de rire en compagnie de Maddie alors qu'Amalia gémit de façon désespérée.

-Nous pourrions peut-être nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse dès aujourd'hui, propose-je alors que nous finissons de petit-déjeuner. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la nouvelle collection de chez Chic&Choc et je sais à quel point tu vénères leurs robes Ama…

-Et puis, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, il risque de ne plus y avoir de ''Sac Bleu Nuit Etoilé'', leur article phare cette saison…, rajoute Mads innocemment.

-Je vous déteste, vous le savez ça ?, rétorque Amalia avec une moue boudeuse avant de se diriger d'un pas résolu vers la grande cheminée de la salle à manger, d'attraper une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et de lancer le nom du célèbre magasin de luxe.

-Chérie, même si tu es une Sang-Pur issue d'une famille de renom, je doute qu'ils vous donnent une salle d'essayage privée simplement parce que tu leur demandes, intervient ma grand-mère.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai réservé au tout début des vacances, je savais bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Nous avons rendez-vous dans exactement une minute, passe une bonne journée !

Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir parfaitement ajusté nous attend près de la cheminée d'un petit salon réservé à l'arrivée des clients les plus privilégiés, dont je fais partie évidemment. Cela nous évite de faire la queue aux cabines d'essayages pendant des heures et d'être bousculés dans tous les sens. Le fait d'être une Sang-Pur a parfois ses avantages…

Il nous conduit vers une autre pièce, plus grande et plus lumineuse. De vastes cabines font face à d'immenses miroirs, et une multitude de vêtements et accessoires en tout genre attendent sagement un peu partout. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Amalia n'arrive, elle va de part et d'autres piochant une robe, remettant un pull, examinant des chaussures. Les vendeurs sont toujours heureux lorsque nous partons. Il faut dire qu'en matière de shopping, elle est assez horrible. Elle ne vit que pour ça ! Lorsque l'on ne l'a connaît pas, elle peut sembler superficielle, et c'est vrai qu'elle attache beaucoup d'importance à son apparence, mais elle est vraiment adorable. Hormis lorsqu'il est question de mode, je ne sais combien de fois je l'ai vu se battre avec d'autres filles pour pouvoir obtenir un sac à main à moitié prix… Elle a à présent une sacrée réputation, heureusement que Maddie est beaucoup plus posée…

Après de nombreux essayages -et après avoir traîné Ama à l'extérieur de la boutique, nous nous dirigeons vers un petit restaurant italien où nous avons l'habitude d'aller avant chaque rentrée. L'après-midi nous flânons un peu dans les ruelles jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une silhouette familière devant le magasin de Quidditch.

-Sirius !, hurle-je en me jetant sur mon frère jumeau qui me fait tourner quelques secondes avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

-C'est bon de te revoir Sis', tu m'as tellement manqué Petite Sœur !

-Je suis plus jeune que toi d'à peine une demi-heure, rouspète-je.

Il rit et me presse de questions sur mes vacances, demandant des nouvelles de notre Grand-mère, la seule personne de notre famille-exceptée moi-même, qui accepte encore de lui parler après ce que ma mère aime à qualifier de ''traîtrise''.

-C'était vraiment bizarre de passer tout un été sans toi, souffle-je à voix basse pour que seul lui m'entende.

-Pareil pour moi, même si je t'avoue que l'horrible présence de Reg' ou encore celle de Kreatur ne m'a absolument pas manqué.

-Ne sois pas si dur avec eux, Kreatur est un amour !, réplique-je en m'écartant.

-Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je le qualifierais, intervient Amalia.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois ! Bonjour à toi aussi Sirius, répond Maddie.

Il lui offre un sourire séducteur et nous entraîne à l'intérieur de la boutique où le reste des Maraudeurs est en train d'admirer un nouveau balai.

-Sissi !, s'exclame James en m'enlaçant avec ferveur. Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait un bail !

-James, souris-je. Je vais bien, merci. Salut les gars !, continue-je en me tournant vers les deux autres.

Je considère les amis de Sirius comme mes propres frères. Bien que je sois à Serpentard, je suis toujours restée proche de mon jumeau et par conséquent des Maraudeurs. Je les adore tous même si j'avoue que j'ai eu un temps un gros faible pour Remus. Mais ça m'a passé, heureusement.

La plupart des gens se demandent ce qu'un gars comme Peter fait avec les garçons les plus populaires de Gryffondors, mais je trouve qu'il y a parfaitement sa place. C'est quelqu'un de très drôle et que j'apprécie énormément. Je pense que c'est lui qui maintient en grande partie l'unité du groupe et puis, pour ce qui est des blagues, il n'est jamais en reste. Bien qu'il ait des difficultés dans certains cours, il fait preuve d'une remarquable inventivité dans certains cas. Bref tout ça pour dire que je l'aime bien, tout comme James et Remus.

-Combien d'argent avez-vous dépensé ?, demande-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-A peine quelques centaines de Gallions, rétorque-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Si peu ?, s'étonne Remus. Alors que la nouvelle collection de Chic&Choc vient de sortir ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai simplement remarqué la longue file ininterrompue devant le magasin !

-Mais oui Lunard, au fond je crois qu'on l'a toujours su… Mais tu sais ça ne me dérange pas, je t'accepte comme tu es… Enfin tant que tu ne me fais pas des avances ! Aïe ! Je plaisante ! Tu me fais mal là !

Je regarde avec amusement mon frère se débattre pour échapper à un Remus offensé.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais le teint bronzé alors que tu as passé l'été dans la campagne anglaise ?, demande James, moqueur.

-Nous sommes partie quelques jours en Espagne, chez les grands-parents de Maddie. Et la campagne anglaise, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Je te signale que tu y as passé ton été toi aussi !

-S'il te plaît, ne m'offense pas ! J'habite dans une banlieue chic du Londres Sorcier, pas dans la cambrousse, rétorque-t-il en prenant un ton pompeux.

-J'oubliais que Monsieur est aristocrate, me moque-je.

Pour toute réponse, il me tire puérilement la langue avant de voler au secours de son meilleur ami. C'est si bon de les revoir !

-Les filles !, souffle Amalia en tentant de cacher son hystérie. Devinez qui est là ?

-Vu ta tête, j'imagine qu'Ils sont dans les parages, déclare Maddie avec lassitude.

La blonde hoche frénétiquement la tête en désignant ''très discrètement'' un groupe de garçons à l'autre extrémité de la boutique.

-Par pitié ne prononce pas ce stupide nom…, commence-je.

-Les Princes Noirs !, s'exclame Ama, sourde à mes supplications.

Non mais avouez que c'est plutôt bête comme nom ? Bon pour leur défense, ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont inventé mais plutôt un groupe de filles totalement folles d'eux. Je trouve que ça fait un peu – beaucoup, pompeux, mais ça leur va plutôt bien. Ils sont quatre, tous en septième année et tous à Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils ne portent pas d'uniforme, ils sont presque toujours en noir, ou du moins portent-ils des vêtements de couleur foncée. Ils restent entre eux et ne parlent à personne d'autres. On pourrait penser que les ''populaires'' de la maison des verts et argent sont ceux de la bande de Malfoy et de Lestrange, mais pas du tout. Même eux, qui sont pourtant crains dans toute l'école, baissent la tête lorsqu'ils les croisent.

Oh ! Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'ils sont riches, très riches ? Et qu'ils sont beaux, très beaux ?

Ces gars sont des dieux vivants – et je dis ça en tant que proche des Maraudeurs. Ainsi bien qu'ils soient à Serpentard, toutes les filles de l'école sont folles d'eux. Ce qui ne fait pas très plaisir au groupe susnommé qui préfèrerait avoir le monopole de cette admiration féminine.

Le premier et ''chef'' de la petite bande se nomme Nathaniel Archibald, ''Nate'' pour les –très peu nombreux, intimes. Il est le fils du Premier Ministre de la Magie, oui je sais rien que ça. Cheveux bruns, yeux gris, teint doré et corps parfait, il est incontestablement le plus beau. Vient ensuite son meilleur ami, Jake Ryan. Yeux bleus, cheveux blonds cendrés, portant toujours sa sempiternelle veste en cuir, il est l'image du rebelle par excellence. En dernier viennent les Terribles Jumeaux, William et Harry Adams. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, ils ont en permanence ce même sourire terrifiant collé sur le visage. Ils se ressemblent trait pour trait, les mêmes cheveux ébène un peu longs, les mêmes yeux noirs qui vous fixent d'un air un peu sadique et la même peau pâle. Pour ne rien arranger, ils portent constamment les mêmes costumes trois pièces hors de prix en même temps, si bien qu'il est impossible de les différencier –bien que les deux autres garçons du groupe ne semblent pas avoir ce problème.

-Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà !, les apostrophe mon frère avec un sourire mauvais.

Le petit groupe s'arrête à notre hauteur et dévisage les Maraudeurs d'un air dédaigneux. A côté de moi, Amalia se retient pour ne pas crier d'hystérie.

-Alors vous comptez encore perdre cette année ?, continue James, moqueur en faisant allusion à la Coupe de Quidditch entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard que les Serpentards n'ont pas remportée depuis des décennies.

-Si j'étais toi je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus, riposte Jake.

Les jumeaux ricanent et abordent un air méprisant.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui changerait cette année ?, demande Peter, vexé et curieux.

-Simplement le fait que le capitaine de notre équipe n'est plus à Poudlard…

-Et que c'est Nate qui le prend sa place…

-Ce qui veut dire…

-Que des bons à rien tels que Malfoy et Lestrange vont être virés…

-Et remplacés par de nouveaux joueurs d'exception…

-C'est-à-dire…

-Nous !, déclarent les jumeaux en complétant les phrases l'un de l'autre.

-Vous allez vraiment changer toute l'équipe ?, ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Nathaniel se tourne vers moi et me dévisage quelques instants de son regard froid qui me met atrocement mal à l'aise. Il finit par sourire et répond à ma question par une autre :

-Tu comptes te présenter ?

Je le dévisage, surprise.

-Je me vois mal représenter ma maison lors du tournoi !

-Mais tu aimerais ?

Encore une remarque déconcertante. J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posée la question. J'adore ce sport et je m'y débrouille plutôt bien mais l'équipe de Serpentard a toujours été composée de types dans le style de Malefoy et de Lestrange, des gars avec qui je ne souhaite certainement pas jouer –ils seraient capables de m'envoyer volontairement les Cognards en pleine figure. La solidarité n'existe pas, chacun joue en solo et veut impressionner le public. En plus il n'y a jamais eu de filles, les personnes susnommées étant les pires machos que la Terre n'ait jamais portés, et ils s'en ventent.

-Alors réfléchis-y, poursuit-il, ayant perçu mon hésitation.

Il sourit une dernière fois avant de se dirigé vers la sortie, suivi de près par ses trois amis, Jake nous lance au passage avec un clin d'œil :

-On se voit à Poudlard Mesdemoiselles !

-Ah ! Il nous a parlé ! Et Nathaniel Archibald t'a parlé !, crie Amalia en se tournant vers nous, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tout le monde trouve à ces types, grogne mon frère.

-Mais enfin ! Ils sont beaux, riches, intelligents, rebelles, mystérieux…

-Je crois qu'on a compris, intervient Remus alors que James et Sirius se renfrognent au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumère les qualités du petit groupe.

-Dis-moi, tu ne songes quand même pas sérieusement au fait de rejoindre leur équipe ?, demande Sirius.

-Je sais pas trop, s'il n'y a plus Malfoy et Lestrange, ça change complètement la donne.

-Mais ces gars sont pires qu'eux !

-Sirius, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont plus beaux que toi et que tu es jaloux que tu dois passer ta colère sur ta sœur qui n'a rien fait, explique Amalia avec un ton de psychologue.

Contre toute attente, mon frère éclate de rire et l'ambiance se détend instantanément. Le reste de l'après-midi se passe dans une atmosphère joyeuse et bon enfant. Finalement chacun rentre chez lui, les garçons chez James, et nous chez ma Grand-mère. Cette dernière nous attend devant un bon repas que les elfes de maison nous ont gentiment préparé. Elle me demande des nouvelles de Sirius et nous pose des questions sur notre journée. Nous lui parlons de l'épisode dans le magasin de Quidditch.

-Il y a donc à Poudlard un groupe de garçons qui proviennent tous des familles sorcières les plus riches ? Ton frère et ses amis doivent apprécier, rit-elle.

-Ils sont morts de jalousie, déclare Mads en souriant.

-En tout cas, cette idée de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard n'est peut-être pas stupide, tu devrais y réfléchir ma chérie. Vous aussi les filles. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal au poste de Poursuiveur, il me semble même qu'il vous ait arrivé de battre les fameux Maraudeurs.

-J'y penserai, promets-je.

Cette dernière semaine de vacances passa bien vite –trop au goût de certaines, et bientôt le jour de la rentrée arriva.

-Je veux pas !, gémit Amalia alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le quai 9 ¾ . Je veux pouvoir faire la grasse matinée tous les matins, aller me baigner dans le lac et faire des balades à cheval dans tout le domaine !

-Courage, intervient Mads. Plus que dix petits mois et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu viens de dire !

La blonde lui jette un regard assassin et je ris alors que nous pénétrons dans le train afin de trouver un compartiment libre dans lequel nous tentons de faire rentrer toutes les affaires d'Amalia, qui se sent ''plus rassurée lorsqu'elle a toute sa garde-robe avec elle''.

Alors que nous discutons de l'année à venir, Remus passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et m'annonce :

-Il faudrait que tu viennes, la réunion des préfets ne devrait pas tarder à commencer.

-Oh, oui bien sûr ! Je reviens tout de suite !, lance-je à mes amies en emboitant le pas à Remus.

-A plus tard, Madame la Préfète !, s'écrie Amalia.

Je m'assois à côté de mon homologue de Serpentard qui n'est autre qu'Archibald. Nous étions déjà préfets ensemble l'année dernière mais nous ne nous sommes presque pas adressé la parole. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire mes rondes quotidiennes avec Remus –excepté les soirs de pleine lune, et avec qui j'ai passé de bons moments tandis qu'il les effectuait avec le préfet de Poufsouffle, un petit blond trop intimidé pour oser lui parler.

D'ailleurs il se contente de m'adresser un rapide coup d'œil ennuyé avant de détourner. Je lève brièvement les yeux au ciel et croise le regard amusé de Remus qui discute avec Lily Evans, son homologue de Gryffondor.

Cette dernière se lève et prend la parole :

-Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans et, avec Mr. Potter qui doit très certainement être en retard, nous serons vos préfets en chef cette année.

Je hausse les sourcils, pas si surprise que ça finalement. Cependant je plains les pauvres élèves qui oseront faire des farces… En fait je plains surtout James…

Ce dernier se décide enfin à faire son apparition et ouvre la porte d'un ton joyeux en criant :

-Me voilà !

-Tu es en retard, déclare Lily, glaciale.

-Excuse-moi Lily-Jolie mais j'ai été… retenu. Coucou toi !, continue-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil, ne semblant pas se rendre compte que la jolie rousse est très énervée.

Enfin ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle et remarque son expression. Il lui lance un sourire d'excuse et vient se placer à côté d'elle en tentant, en vain, d'avoir l'air sérieux et concerné.

-Donc je continue. Après de nombreuses plaintes de la part de Mr. Rusard et des différents professeurs responsables des maisons, le directeur a pris une décision.

Elle fait une pose, laissant planer le suspens, assez fière de son petit effet –même Potter semble attentif à ses paroles ou alors peut-être est-il simplement occupé à admirer ses ''jolies lèvres rosées''.

-A partir de cette année, les préfets de chaque maison devront faire leurs rondes ensemble. Aucune exception ne sera admise.

Les autres préfets semblent assez indifférents face à cette révélation, quand à moi je dois aborder une expression horrifiée.

-Cache ta joie surtout, murmure Archibald à côté de moi.

-C'est sûr que ton enthousiasme se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde, siffle-je en me tournant vers lui.

Un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres et il semble amusé.

-Alors je suppose que nous nous voyons ce soir pour le premier tour de garde. Ne sois pas en retard !, ajoute-t-il avant de se lever souplement et de quitter la pièce sous le regard médusé d'Evans qui n'a pas fini son petit speech.

Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Moi, en retard ? Jamais de la vie !

-L'année promet d'être intéressante, remarque Remus alors que nous regagnons nos compartiments respectifs.

Je hoche la tête lentement et déclare :

-Surtout pour toi, James.

-Mais non, au contraire c'est génial ! On va passer tellement de temps ensemble qu'elle ne pourra pas résister à mon charme et avant la fin de l'année, elle me tombera dans les bras !

-Je parie une semaine, lance-je en me tournant vers Remus et en lui tendant deux Gallions.

-Tenu, je parie deux jours.

-Merci d'avoir autant fois dans mes capacité mais c'est peut-être un peu rapide, contre le brun à lunettes.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas sur ça que je parie, explique-je en souriant malicieusement.

-Sur quoi alors ?

-A plus tard !

-Sissi ! De quoi elle parle, Remus ?

Ce dernier me lance un clin d'œil complice tandis que je referme la porte du compartiment.

-J'ai entendu le mot pari ?, demande Maddie.

-Oui, James est préfet en chef avec Evans, alors j'ai parié qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une semaine avant d'aller supplier McGonagall de lui trouver un remplaçant, explique-je en riant.

-Une semaine ? Quel optimisme ! Il faudra que j'aille voir Lupin, j'ai bien envie de me faire un peu d'argent, déclare Mads.

-Au fait les filles !, intervient Amalia avec enthousiasme. J'ai réfléchis et –pas de remarques déplaisantes je vous prie- je me suis dis qu'il fallait qu'on rende cette année inoubliable. Qu'on fasse des trucs fous qu'on pourra raconter à nos enfants plus tard ! Et surtout qu'on n'ait aucun regret quand on y repensera ! On pourrait intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, sortir avec des tonnes de garçons, suivre les Maraudeurs dans leurs blagues, organiser des fêtes clandestines… Nous baigner dans une fontaine la nuit ! Dans tous les films, les rebelles font ça !

-Et on pourrait aussi marcher sur une pelouse où se serait écrit ''Interdit de marcher'', ce serait tellement rebelle !, se moque gentiment Maddie en l'imitant.

-Moque-toi de moi mais je suis sûre que ça te tente ! Allez, les filles ! On a Dix-sept ans qu'une fois dans sa vie ! Après on sera majeures et on pourra aller en prison si jamais on se fait prendre ! Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais !

-J'ai un peu peur quand à ce que tu veux qu'on fasse si ça implique qu'on puisse aller en prison, fait remarquer Mads.

-Aller ! Arrête de réfléchir pour une fois ! On est jeunes, belles, riches et on est des sorcières que demander de mieux ?

-Je suis partante, interviens-je en riant. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

-Youhou ! Allez Mads !

Cette dernière secoue la tête mais ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de céder lorsqu'Amalia commence à chanter ''Maddie, dis-moi oui ! Maddie !''.

-Il faut qu'on fasse une liste de tous les trucs rebelles et dingues qu'on veut faire !, s'écrit finalement la blonde avec des yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

**Voilà ! C'est fini ! Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?**


	2. Quidditch, Quidditch quand tu nous tiens

**Coucou ! Merci Gabi, Lisa, Aschen et L'inconnue endormie pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fiction est lue et appréciée ! Par contre je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier, et je risque de poster mes chapitres de façon assez irrégulière, lorsque j'aurai le temps et les idées !**

**Pour répondre à la question de L'inconnue endormie, j'ai fait quelques recherches et apparemment à Poudlard il y avait deux préfets par maison, plus deux préfets en chef qui venaient de n'importe quel maison. Remus est préfet alors que James et Lily sont préfets en chef. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question, s'il y a d'autres choses que tu ne comprends pas n'hésite pas !**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**2. Quidditch, Quidditch quand tu nous tiens !**

-C'est à croire que les premières années rétrécissent de plus en plus chaque année !, déclare Ama en se levant pour se joindre au flot d'élèves qui se dirige lentement vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

J'acquiesce distraitement en tentant de rassembler lesdits premières années de notre maison.

-Bon, et bien bonne chance ! On se retrouve au dortoir, m'encourage Maddie avant de la suivre.

-S'il vous plaît ! Mettez-vous en rang deux par deux, ensuite seulement nous pourrons rejoindre la salle commune.

-Rien de plus simple, il suffit de suivre les autres Serpentards, fait remarquer un gamin avec un air suffisant.

Les autres ricanent et je lève les yeux au ciel, déjà découragée.

-Besoin d'aide ?, demande Archibald qui se décide enfin à me rejoindre et à tenir son rôle.

-Quelle délicate attention !, ironise-je.

-Je vous conseille de vous taire et de vous mettre en rang, à moins bien sûr que vous ne souhaitiez savoir pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard, déclare-t-il posément en se tournant vers le petit groupe et en les dévisageant de son regard glacial.

Les conversations cessent et tous s'alignent sans broncher. Je me tourne vers mon homologue, une moue indignée sur le visage. Il me fixe avec un sourire en coin amusé et supérieur.

-C'est le privilège des muscles !, argue-je.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu me trouves musclé ?

Je reste un instant muette de stupeur, me traitant mentalement d'idiote, puis tourne les talons et me dirige vers le Hall en ronchonnant les autres élèves s'écartant en apercevant mon regard furieux –comme quoi le fait d'être à Serpentard a parfois du bon.

Archibald me rattrape et marche tranquillement à mes côtés sans se départir de son insupportable petit sourire. Au bout de quelques mètres je n'en peux plus et je m'arrête brusquement.

-Que les choses soient claires ! La vue de ta personne me laisse complètement indifférente ! En fait non pas indifférente, tu me dégoûtes avec ton éternel air supérieur !

Son rictus s'élargit encore plus et je le fusille du regard avant de sortir ma baguette.

-Arrête ça !

-Plaît-il ?, demande-t-il poliment, sans se préoccuper plus que ça de cette dernière.

-Arrête de sourire !, ordonne-je, me rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un vilain sort ?

Il éclate de rire et repart d'un pas tranquille en direction des cachots. Je lui lancerai bien un maléfice de Jambencoton mais c'est lâche d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière, même si ce quelqu'un est un pur crétin.

Je me tourne vers le groupe de premières années qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil durant le court échange.

-Vous attendez qu'il neige ?, leur lance-je, agressive alors qu'ils me dévisagent bizarrement.

-Je crois que tu leur fais peur !, intervient Archibald de loin.

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré et lui emboîte le pas, pressée de rejoindre mon dortoir.

Nous pénétrons enfin à l'intérieur de la salle commune et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en croisant les regards admiratifs des petits nouveaux –qui disparaissent rapidement au profit de visages de marbre n'oublions pas que nous sommes à Serpentard. Puis je me détourne et me dirige vers les escaliers menant à ma chambre avec hâte. Malheureusement le ton glacial de Nathaniel me coupe dans mon élan :

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Je le dévisage comme s'il venait de demander qui était Dumbledore –c'est-à-dire comme s'il était particulièrement stupide. Il me retourne ce regard et, voyant que je ne réagis pas, se décide à me donner un semblant d'explications :

-La ronde de ce soir ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et laisse échapper un gémissement, pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer encore quelques temps avec lui. Il ricane et se met en route, apparemment aussi pressé que moi d'en finir, si bien que je dois courir pour le rattraper.

-Un peu d'exercice ne peut pas te faire de mal, déclare-t-il alors que je le fusille du regard.

Je le dévisage sans parler, bouche ouverte dans une parfaite imitation d'un Boullu –c'est une sorte de poisson).

-Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis grosse ?

-Ne sur-interprète pas... Tu comptes te présenter aux sélections de Quidditch ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un peu d'exercice ne me ferait pas de mal ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire avant d'accélérer l'allure, mettant fin à toute conversation –si tant est que nous en ayons une…

-Bon d'accord, ce type est un idiot mais un idiot beau et riche, argumente Ama alors que nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner.

-Vous ne vous êtes plus adressé la parole de toute la soirée ?, demande Mads.

-Non, nous avons simplement exploré les cachots et nous sommes rentrés à la Salle Commune. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde regarde sur le panneau d'affichage ?

Nous nous rapprochons, curieuses, afin d'apercevoir un parchemin proclamant que de nouvelles sélections de Quidditch seraient dès le week-end prochain et que tout Serpentard peut se présenter.

-Tu comptes y participer ?, questionne Amalia avec hésitation.

-Hors de question !

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Archibald est le capitaine qu'il faut que ça te décourage !, argumente Maddie.

-J'y vais seulement si vous venez avec moi, déclare-je, certaine qu'elles ne le feront jamais.

-D'accord, acceptent-elles en cœur.

-Après tout ne sommes-nous pas censées nous rebeller cette année ? Et ça c'est en tête de la liste que je suis en train de nous préparer !, poursuit Amalia.

-Fais attention ma chérie…

-Tu pourrais te casser un ongle !, interviennent les Terribles Jumeaux en se positionnant de part et d'autres de la blonde.

Celle-ci glousse, indifférente à la moquerie.

-Vous avez vu ! Ils s'inquiètent pour moi !, glisse-t-elle alors que les deux garçons s'éloignent.

-On va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, affirme-je en la dévisageant.

-Ah ! Toute cette histoire m'a donné une faim de loup, allons manger !, poursuit-elle sourde à mon commentaire.

Le professeur Slughorn parcourt la table de notre maison en distribuant à chacun son emploi du temps.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles !, nous lance-t-il avec sa bonhomie habituelle. Alors Isaline, les premières années ne vous ont pas déjà causé trop de tracas ?

-Pas pour le moment Monsieur, mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder, réponds-je avec un sourire aimable en me remémorant l'épisode de la veille.

En réalité je m'appelle Isaline mais mon père m'a surnommé Sissi –d'après lui c'est parce que je suis sa petite princesse, et c'est cette appellation qui est restée.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit le professeur de potion. Ils ne sont certainement pas à Serpentard pour rien ! Bien, je vous laisse, passez une bonne rentrée !

Nous le remercions en chœur. Il nous aime bien, bon sûrement moins que Lily Evans qui est sa petite chouchoute attitrée, mais assez pour que nous fassions partie de son petit club.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord ?, demande Amalia.

-D'accord sur quoi ?

-Sur le fait de passer les sélections pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, répond Mads.

-A quoi ça nous avancerait ?, argumente-je.

-Ca fait toujours bien sur un CV, réplique la blonde qui a l'air décidé à intégrer l'équipe coûte que coûte.

-Pourquoi un entrain si soudain pour un sport que tu n'as jamais particulièrement apprécié ?

-Sissi ! Voyons ! Ce qui l'intéresse ce sont les joueurs, pas le Quidditch en lui-même !, intervient Maddie, comme si c'était une évidence.

Je ris alors que la blonde, sans aucune gêne, dirige son regard vers le petit groupe de Serpentards qui mangent non loin de nous.

-Je ne sais pas lequel je préfère, réfléchit-elle tout haut en plaçant son menton dans ses mains, songeuse.

-Tu n'as qu'à en choisir un au hasard, mettre ton infaillible technique de séduction en place et en quelques jours l'affaire est bouclée !, réplique Mads.

Il est vrai que la jolie blonde ne laisse aucun garçon indifférent. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux dorés et bouclés, et sa peau pâle, elle a tout d'une adorable, fragile et timide petite poupée qui ''a besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger''. Ca semble stupide mais c'est la stricte vérité et elle sait jouer de cette image à la perfection. En vérité elle est bien loin d'être une pauvre petite chose attendrissante –elle est à Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas. Elle est très exubérante, franche, un peu manipulatrice sur les bords et possède un sens aigu de la vengeance.

Tout le contraire de Maddie, alias Madeleine. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour rétablir un peu l'équilibre ! Avec son teint hâlé –sa mère est espagnole, ses longs cheveux corbeaux lisses et ses yeux noirs, elle est l'exact opposé d'Ama un peu comme le jour et la nuit. Passionnée d'histoire –ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre vu l'ennui mortel des cours de Mr. Binns, et d'études des runes, elle est plutôt discrète, calme, studieuse et réservée. De plus elle déteste parler en public alors qu'Amalia ne manque aucune occasion pour se mettre en avant.

Nous finissons notre petit-déjeuner en taquinant gentiment Ama sur sa facilité à ''tomber amoureuse''. Puis nous nous levons pour aller récupérer nos affaires dans notre dortoir et longeons la table de notre maison. Je ne vois pas le pied qu'un petit de première année tend subitement devant moi et manque de tomber tête la première sur le sol dur et froid. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un a la bonne idée de me rattraper avant que je ne m'étale lamentablement devant l'école de Poudlard au complet. Ce quelqu'un m'aide à retrouver une position verticale et je me tourne vers lui afin de le remercier chaleureusement. Cependant ma gratitude descend en flèche lorsque je croise le regard glacial de Nathaniel Archibald, regard qui ne m'est heureusement pas destiné. Le gamin se ratatine sur son siège alors que mon ''sauveur'' lui lance :

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dis hier ou alors tu es aussi stupide qu'un Veracrasse ?

-Laisse, ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est que je ne me sois pas fait mal, non ?, interviens-je timidement.

Il se tourne vers moi et me dévisage bizarrement. Je soutiens son regard mais avec difficulté, il est vraiment effrayant. Finalement il me lance avant de tourner les talons :

-Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, je ne veux simplement pas devoir me charger seul de cette bande d'idiots.

-Charmant, murmure Maddie alors qu'il s'éloigne. Pourquoi ce type est préfet déjà ?

Je hausse les épaules, énervée et un peu vexée.

-Qu'il est beau quand il est en colère !, déclare admirativement Amalia.

-Je le trouve plus terrifiant qu'autre chose. Regarde ce pauvre gamin, il est traumatisé, réplique-je, acerbe.

-Laisse tomber, déclare Mads en m'attrapant par le bras et en m'entraînant vers la sortie. Nous allons finir par être en retard.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irais pas !

-Oh que si tu iras et on va venir avec toi ! Il est hors de question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Archibald, aussi beau et riche soit-il !, tempête Amalia.

-Mads ! Aide-moi !, supplie-je.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée. Je crois même que ça te plairait bien de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ça permettrait à Ama de se débarrasser de son trop-plein d'énergie et on ferait un peu de sport, argumente-t-elle.

-Donc nous y allons !, triomphe la blonde alors que je fais la moue. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de changer où nous allons arriver en retard ! Ce que je ne tolèrerai pas, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi et en me lançant un regard qui pourrait presque rivaliser avec celui d'Archibald.

Le chemin jusqu'au stade s'effectue en silence, du moins pour Maddie et moi car Amalia ne peut s'empêcher de babiller avec entrain.

-C'est hors de question, je n'y vais pas !, souffle-je en stoppant net à l'entrée.

-Chérie, je sais que les Serpentards ne sont pas connus pour leur courage légendaire mais là laisse-moi te dire que c'est ridicule. Il ne s'agit que d'un test, si ça se trouve on ne sera même pas choisies !

-Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller !, tente-je lamentablement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle a raison et que je suis plutôt pitoyable.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles !

-Vous vous joindrez donc à nous !

-Quelle bonne surprise !

-Excellente même !

-Nate en sera ravi !

-Enchanté même !

-Tweeddle-Dee et Tweeddle-Dum, soupire-je à voix basse.

Maddie rit discrètement alors qu'Ama bave déjà.

-Par ici, je vous prie !

-Car vos noms il faut noter,

-Si participer vous voulez !

-Et voilà qu'ils se mettent à parler en rimes, me glisse discrètement la brune en pouffant.

Nous échangeons un regard complice –ils ont au moins le mérite de me détendre, puis suivons les deux énergumènes qui nous mènent vers le centre du terrain où se trouvent Archibald et Jake Ryan.

-Regardez…

-Ce que nous avons trouvé !

-Tiens, alors finalement vous êtes venues ! Intéressant… Et quel poste vous intéresse ?, demande Archibald d'une voix amusée.

-Celui de Poursuiveur, déclare-je sèchement.

-Toutes les trois ?, intervient Ryan, surpris.

Nous hochons la tête de concert.

-Bien, alors montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire, poursuit le capitaine-préfet.

-Tout de suite maintenant ?, interroge Amalia, prise de cours.

-Oui, tout de suite maintenant. Ça pose un problème ?

-Absolument pas !, déclare-je avec un faux sourire. Rappelle-toi qui a voulu venir !, murmure-je en entraînant la blonde.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas préparée psychologiquement, ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas montée sur un balai ! Je comptais m'entraîner un peu avant, histoire de me rappeler comment ça marche…

-On a plus le temps, la coupe Maddie. Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. Il suffit juste de se faire des passes et d'essayer de marquer. Et puis après tout l'essentiel c'est de participer !

-Je ne suis pas sûre que la phrase corresponde réellement au contexte…, déclare-je pensive.

-Trêve de bavardage, montez sur vos balais et illico presto !

-Désolée mais je ne parle pas latin, réplique Ama dans une tentative de diversion.

-Amalia !, soupirons-nous en cœur.

-Ok, ok, pas la peine de soupirer, je suis prête !

Nous nous élançons enfin dans les airs et effectuons quelques mouvements pour nous entraîner.

-Vous êtes prêtes ?, crie Archibald. Alors c'est parti ! Vous devrez marquer le maximum de points en dix minutes, Jake sera gardien et les jumeaux essaieront de vous atteindre avec les cognards. Ca commence… Maintenant !

Je récupère le souaffle qu'il lance en l'air à la verticale et m'élance vers les buts, retrouvant mes vieux réflexes et de vieilles sensations –l'adrénaline ayant envahie mon corps. Nous nous échangeons rapidement la grosse balle en tachant d'éviter les cognards qui pleuvent. Au début Ryan intercepte tous nos tirs, mais au fur et à mesure nous mettons en place une stratégie visant à plonger vers les anneaux et à se lancer si vite le souaffle qu'il en perde le fil. Elle se révèle finalement payante lorsque Maddie marque enfin des ponts. Elle adresse un petit regard supérieur au gardien qui semble assez vexé. Elle est peut-être douce et réservée mais elle déteste perdre, elle veut toujours être la meilleure.

A partir de là, les points défilent et les dix minutes d'essai arrivent à leur fin. Nous regagnons la terre ferme, un peu essoufflées mais souriantes. Cependant nos sourires disparaissent bien vite lorsque les quatre garçons se dirigent vers nous, le visage impassible. Archibald nous dévisage un moment, songeur, puis :

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Il annonce cela sur un ton neutre, comme s'il déclarait avoir bu du jus de citrouille à midi, si bien que pendant quelques instants nous restons immobiles, sans réagir.

-Pour de vrai ?

Hochement de tête.

-De vrai de vrai ?

Rehochement de tête.

L'évidence nous frappe alors et nous entamons en chœur une petite danse de la joie.

-Un peu de retenue tout de même, vous êtes à Serpentard je vous rappelle, intervient Archibald mais son sourire amusé lui enlève un peu de sa crédibilité.

Nous rentrons au château en commentant notre performance, Maddie affirmant que Nathaniel était schizophrène et que ça expliquait ses sautes d'humeur.

-Mon frère chéri ! Devine qui est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ?, lance-je en sautant sur Sirius que je croise devant la Grande Salle.

-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, vous n'arriverez jamais à nous battre, je vais mettre en place une technique infaillible !, rétorque James.

-Et qui consiste en quoi ?, demande innocemment Maddie.

-Et bien, nous…

-Cornedrue, tu parles trop !, déclare Remus en le faisant taire. Félicitations Misses !

-Oups ! Ca m'a échappé ! Bonjour mon oiseau des îles !, lance James à Evans qui passe à proximité.

Celle-ci le regarde d'une façon dédaigneuse et nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire. Cependant un éclair de tristesse passe dans les yeux du préfet en chef avant qu'il ne se joigne à l'hilarité générale. Je crois bien qu'elle lui plait vraiment mais qu'il ne sait absolument pas comment si prendre avec elle…

-Pauvre James, déclare Maddie alors que nous regagnons notre salle commune. Il n'est vraiment pas gâté avec Lily !

-Il n'a qu'à arrêter de l'embêter, ça fait longtemps que ça dure son petit jeu ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il continue dans cette voie alors qu'elle l'envoie sur les roses à chaque fois !

-Amalia, parfois ton manque de perspicacité me désole !, soupire-je. Elle ne le laisse clairement pas indifférent mais il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière pour le lui montrer.

-James, amoureux ? La bonne blague ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ?

Nous lançons toutes les deux un regard équivoque à la blonde qui ouvre de grands yeux et se met à glousser.

-Il faut absolument qu'on l'aide ! Je m'en vais de ce pas à la bibliothèque !

-Amalia Wright, agence matrimoniale pour cas désespérés !, lance-je un peu moqueuse.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je vous parie qu'ils sortent ensemble avant la fin de l'année !

-Ca fait partie de ta liste de ''rebellitude'' ?, demande Mads.

-Non, mais c'est une idée, il faudra que je pense à la rajouter ! Maintenant en route, nous avons un couple à former !


	3. Problème mental et robe de bal

**Merci beaucoup à Gabi et à Lisa pour leur commentaire Bonne lecture !**

**3. Problème mental et robe de bal**

-Je doute que le fait que trois Serpentards lui tombent dessus en même temps lui inspire particulièrement confiance, fait remarquer Maddie alors que nous nous rendons à la bibliothèque –endroit de prédilection de notre chère Evans.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête mais Amalia ne tient pas compte de son commentaire.

-Cible repérée !, lance cette dernière avec enthousiasme en se ruant vers la pauvre ''cible''.

La rousse lève la tête et regarde la nouvelle venue avec suspicion.

-Un problème, Wright ?, finit-elle par demander poliment.

-Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec James ?

Pour ce qui est du tact et de la diplomatie on repassera…

Je crois bien que les yeux d'Evans vont finir par sortir de leurs orbites, murmure Mads en pouffant.

-Et puis cette teinte rouge jure affreusement avec ses cheveux, et tout le monde sait que le look color block c'est dépassé !, continue-je en prenant un faux ton dédaigneux.

-Non mais sérieusement, il est beau, populaire, sportif, intelligent, drôle, et plus que tout c'est un Maraudeur ! Que te faut-il de plus ?, rajoute la blonde, qui ne comprend vraiment pas.

-Ama devrait faire attention, Lily est préfète après tout…, s'inquiète Maddie.

-50 points de moins à Serpentard !, crie Evans, lui donnant raison.

-Pourquoi ?, s'étonne Amalia.

-Insulte envers la personne du préfet en chef !

-Insulte en… Tu plaisantes !

-Absolument pas ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire !

La rousse ramasse ses affaires avec hargne et se précipite vers la sortie, nous bousculant violemment au passage.

-Ok, elle veut jouer à ça ? Très bien, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir !, déclare Amalia, prise d'une fureur froide.

Nous soupirons en chœur, absolument pas motivées à l'idée de la suivre encore dans l'un de ses plans machiavéliques –ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes à Serpentard que nous trépignons de joie à l'idée de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un…

-Je veux tout savoir de cette fille : ses faiblesses, ses défauts, avec qui elle mange, avec qui elle dort…, énumère-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirige à grands pas hors de la bibliothèque. Mary ! Susan ! J'ai un travail à vous confier !, hurle-t-elle à l'encontre de jumelles de troisième année.

Nous la laissons donner ses ordres à ses sergents et nous dirigeons sans entrain vers notre salle commune afin de commencer nos devoirs.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Archibald qui se lève afin de faire sa ronde je le suis en soupirant de lassitude.

-Alors, heureuse ?, me demande-t-il après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant s'il se moque de mon manque d'enthousiasme.

-Le Quidditch, m'éclaire-t-il. Le poste de poursuiveuse ?

-Oh, ça ! Oui bien sûr !

Il hoche la tête puis replonge dans son mutisme.

-Est-ce que tu t'attends à des remerciements de ma part pour avoir fait preuve d'une si grande gratitude à notre égard ?, demande-je après quelques instants de réflexion. Après tout nous sommes des filles !

Il me dévisage, surpris, puis fronce les sourcils et me lance sèchement :

-Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi. Je suis un Archibald je te rappelle !

-Justement ! On a du t'apprendre que les hommes étaient bien supérieurs aux femmes et que celles-ci devaient rester dans leur cuisine !

-Tu ne sais rien de moi et de mon éducation ! D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas du recevoir la même puisqu'on m'a toujours dit de ne pas juger les gens, réplique-t-il, à présent véritablement en colère.

-Oh, mais quel grand prince ! Je suis sûre qu'au contraire tu as tendance à juger tout le monde et à les classer par catégories : ceux qui sont dignes de toi et ceux qui ne le sont pas ! Avec des sous-catégories bien sûr, par exemple il y a ceux à qui tu parles, ceux à qui tu te permets d'adresser un regard de temps en temps, ceux qu'il t'arrive de saluer, ceux qui…

-Suffit !, ordonne-t-il.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit garçon ! Attention, ne fais rien que ton papa et ta maman t'aient déconseillé de faire !

-Tu es vraiment une gamine insupportable et prétentieuse !

-C'est en partie pour cela que je suis à Serpentard, mon cher ! Et puisque tu y es aussi, j'imagine que tout ne doit pas être rose chez toi non plus… Et puis rappelle-toi, il ne faut pas juger les gens, c'est pas gentil !

Il s'arrête pour me fixer, furieux, et je remarque qu'il sert les poings si forts que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Oups, j'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin… Tant pis, ce type m'horripile, ce sera ma petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ses remarques assassines.

-Vas-y, dis-le, lance-je calmement. Dis ce que tu penses vraiment de moi.

-Je pense… que tu es quelqu'un de gentil au fond mais que je t'insupporte et que je te fais sortir de tes gonds, ce que je trouve dans un sens plutôt flatteur, déclare-t-il d'une voix incroyablement calme après un moment de silence.

Je le regarde, muette de stupeur, ne m'attendant absolument pas à une réplique dans ce genre.

-Maddie a raison, souffle-je pour moi-même.

-Plait-il ?

-Tu es vraiment schizophrène !

Il soupire de lassitude mais un petit sourire en coin se glisse sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas finir par me rendre vraiment dingue !, grogne-t-il en reprenant sa ronde.

-Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire à propos de ton éducation avant que je ne… te coupe ?, demande-je, curieuse en sautillant à sa suite.

Il m'adresse un coup d'œil puis sourit légèrement.

-Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur, fait-il remarquer.

-Oui, c'est étrange… Alors ?

-J'allais dire que j'étais galant et totalement dénué de machisme.

-Et modeste en plus de ça ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi toutes les filles sont à tes pieds, tu es vraiment parfait !, réplique-je, taquine.

Pour un peu je lui donnerai un coup de coude dans les côtes… Je me surprenais moi-même. Le ton de la conversation avait radicalement changé, il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté dans ces paroles.

-Et c'est toi qui parle de schizophrénie !, lance-t-il, moqueur.

Je ris légèrement.

-Et te places-tu dans cette catégorie ?

-De schizophrènes ?

-De toutes les filles qui sont à mes pieds, réplique-t-il avec son sempiternel sourire en coin.

Je soupire d'exaspération.

-La modestie tu ne connais vraiment pas.

-C'est que j'ai mes raisons, enfin regarde-moi !, contre-t-il sur un ton hautain.

Il me semble qu'il plaisante mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter effectivement un coup d'œil. Je dois bien avouer qu'il est loin d'être repoussant… Sa chemise parfaitement ajustée met en valeur sa carrure de sportif et mon regard s'attarde peut-être une seconde de trop sur ses muscles…

-La vue te plait-elle ?

Encore ce sourire en coin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et détourne le regard, gênée.

La suite de la ronde se déroule en silence.

Le lendemain, alors que je descends dans la salle commune, je croise son regard et il me fixe avec indifférence avant de se détourner.

-Ce gars est définitivement schizophrène…

Mads rit puis nous sortons pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

-Alors tu as prévu quoi pour les vacances ? On pourrait peut-être s'organiser un séjour quelque part ?, propose-t-elle une fois assises à la table des Serpentards.

-J'imagine que je vais rester à Square Grim' avec mes parents et que je devrais me rendre aux habituelles mondanités organisées à cette époque…, réponds-je sans entrain.

-Programme particulièrement réjouissant !

-En plus cette année la sœur de ma mère nous rend visite avec tous ses bambins, de vrais monstres, et devine qui va devoir les surveiller !

-Si tu en as marre tu pourras toujours les stupéfixer et venir me rendre visite chez mes grands-parents, rit-elle. Et puis peut-être que ça ne sera pas si terrible que ça.

-L'aîné est en première année à Serpentard, c'est le gamin qui m'a fait un croche-pied et n'arrête pas de lancer des remarques insupportables sous prétexte que je ne peux pas le punir puisqu'il ira se plaindre à sa mère qui ira se plaindre à la mienne qui me passera un savon d'enfer, parce que…

-La famille c'est sacré, on n'y touche pas, termine Regulus en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Reggie ! Comment tu vas ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Les parents n'ont pas été trop énervants ? Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ?, enchaine-je rapidement, heureuse de revoir mon petit frère.

-Je vais bien, résume-t-il avec un petit sourire. Les parents aimeraient que tu leur écrives pour leur donner un peu de tes nouvelles, ta dernière lettre semble remonter à assez longtemps. Et tu devras passer ce soir à Pré-au-Lard pour décider de la robe que tu porteras au bal du Comte et de la Comtesse de Nevers. Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires dans mon dortoir. A plus Sis' !

-Un bal à Paris ! Ma pauvre chérie, quelle horrible vie tu as !, déclare sarcastiquement Mads une fois mon frère parti.

-Ai-je bien entendu le mot ''bal'' ?, demande Amalia en s'asseyant en face de nous et en nous regardant avidement.

-Oui, tu as bien entendu ! Notre chère amie ici présente est invitée au bal des Nevers à Paris !

-Tu sais combien de filles tueraient pour pouvoir y aller ?

-J'imagine que tu en fais partie, réplique-je avec amusement.

-Evidemment ! Il y aura tout le gratin ! Les plus beaux et les plus riches héritiers, et donc… !

-Nathaniel Archibald, achève Mads alors que je me rembrunie.

-Exactement !, s'écrit Ama avec un enthousiasme débordant, alors que sa voix monte dans les aigus. Le magnifique, le sublimissime, l'incroyable, le seul et unique Archibald Junior !

-Calme ta joie, c'est un bal masqué, interviens-je alors, apercevant une lueur d'espoir.

-Oui mais tu seras à Paris !, poursuit la blonde avec emphase. La ville des amoureux ! Le destin saura vous conduire l'un vers l'autre ! Il fendra la masse des danseurs, il s'approchera doucement de toi, vos yeux ne se lâcheront pas puis il t'invitera à valser de sa voix suave et vous vous élancerez d'un même mouvement sur la piste vous aurez l'impression d'être seuls au monde, les autres s'écarteront pour vous regarder avec envie et…

-Finalement il te marchera sur le pied et tu te réveilleras de ce cauchemar en remerciant de tout cœur ton chat qui a eu la bonne idée de te piétiner pendant ton sommeil, ce qui t'a permis de refaire surface avant que vous ne vous éclipsiez sur les Champs Elysées déserts et magnifiques, puis que vous ne vous embrassiez passionnément en haut de la Tour Eiffel, déserte elle-aussi pour l'occasion, conclut Maddie avec ironie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer mais Amalia le prend mal et se lève brusquement de table pour sortir de la Grande Salle la tête haute après m'avoir lancé un ''Je t'aurai prévenu''.

Nous rions encore, quelques instants plus tard, lorsque nous la retrouvons devant la porte de notre premier cours. La revoir avec sa mine boudeuse ne fait que renforcer notre hilarité et elle finit par se détendre à son tour et à s'esclaffer avec nous. Les autres élèves nous regardent bizarrement, ceux qui ne sont pas de notre maison car les Serpentards n'ont pas pour habitude de montrer un quelconque signe de joie en public et les Serpents parce que justement ils ne montrent jamais un quelconque signe de joie en public et le fait que l'un des leurs le fassent les exaspère au plus haut point.

-Un peu de retenus tout de même…

-Ou les autres maisons vont finir par croire…

-Que nous sommes des êtres humains comme les autres…

-Ou des êtres humains tout court…, nous glissent les Terribles Jumeaux en passant à côté de nous, les deux autres ''Princes Noirs'' ne se donnant même pas la peine de nous adresser un coup d'œil.

-Trêve de bavardages, intervient Slughorn. Mettez-vous en rang et rentrez en classe en silence.

Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle et Amalia commence une longue tirade sur ma future tenue :

-Surtout pas de couleur vive, encore moins du jaune ! Ca ne te va pas au teint. Il te faut obligatoirement des chaussures à talons, même si elles ne se voient pas. Et porte un masque assez simple, il faut qu'il mette en valeur ton visage, pas qu'il le cache. Les nœuds et les rubans sont totalement out cette année, ce qui est une honte si vous voulez mon avis ! Par contre les plumes ont la cote, de même que les perles. Les vraies évidemment, le toc c'est tellement has been ! Je ne dis pas qu'il ait un jour été à la mode mais je crois qu'il fut un temps où…

-Professeur !, la coupe une voix qui semble exaspérée.

-Miss Evans ?, répond Slughorn avec empressement, tout sourire pour sa chouchoute.

-Professeur, en tant que première de la classe, je me dois de vous demander de changer Certaines Personnes de place, leurs bavardages me dérangeant profondément dans mon travail, déclare la préfète-en-chef avec une insupportable voix de Miss Je Sais Tout.

Préfète-en-chef qui nous regarde d'ailleurs avec insistance.

-Le cours n'a même pas encore commencé, comment veux-tu qu'on te dérange dans ton travail ?, siffle Amalia qui l'a en grippe depuis hier.

-Laisse, souffle-je. Professeur !, poursuive-je plus fort, en me levant et en tachant d'imiter le ton d'Evans. En tant que seconde de la classe, je trouve l'idée d'Ev- de Lily pardon, fort intéressante. Il est nécessaire que vous interveniez, chacun s'assoie avec ses amis et forcément des bavardages incessants en découlent. Pire ! Certains ont de mauvaises notes car ils ne se trouvent pas dans des conditions adéquates pour se concentrer. En tant que seconde de la classe, je pense que les trinômes devraient être plus équilibrés, il serait bon que des élèves comme Lily ou moi-même, mettent leur savoir au service de la communauté et qu'ils aident leurs camarades ayant des difficultés.

Une fois sa surprise passée, Evans se redresse fièrement sur sa chaise et prend un air supérieur. Pas si vite ma jolie, pas si vite, n'oublie pas que je suis à Serpentard et que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

-Je vous suggère également, en tant que seconde de la classe, que Lily, qui est indéniablement la plus douée dans la passionnante matière que vous enseignez, aide ceux qui sont indéniablement les plus… dépassés par les notions de la passionnante matière que vous enseignez, j'ai nommé James Potter et Sirius Black !

Un long silence suit ma tirade pendant lequel Slughorn réfléchit. Je me rassois et aperçoit les Maraudeurs qui me lancent des clins d'œil et des sourires bananes. A côté de moi, Mads et Ama pouffent silencieusement et même les autres Serpentards arborent un semblant d'expression satisfaite devant la tête que tire Evans.

-Tu as déjà pensé à faire de la politique ?, souffle la brune.

-Quelle emphase ma chère ! Tu sors ça d'où ?, rigole la blonde.

-En tout cas si on n'a pas compris que tu es seconde de la classe, reprend Maddie.

-C'est un si grand traumatisme pour toi ?, poursuit Amalia avec un ton de psychologue. A ton avis, à quand remonte cette envie, si ce n'est ce besoin, d'être toujours la première ? Au bac à sable ? C'est à cause de tes parents ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais nous avons tout notre temps, ou plus exactement seize minutes avant que la séance d'aujourd'hui ne se termine…

-C'est une bonne idée, déclare finalement Slughorn.

La tête d'Evans est absolument mythique. Franchement, si je pouvais, je la prendrais en photo.

-Miss Evans, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous travaillerez donc avec Messieurs Black et Potter. Quand à vous Miss Black, je vous prie d'aider Messieurs Adams et Adams.

Je me tourne vers les Jumeaux qui m'adressent un sourire sadique et ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Mais cette nouvelle n'arrive pas à entacher la joie que j'éprouve à cet instant, suite à ma petite victoire personnelle sur Lily. Entendons-nous bien je ne la déteste pas, au contraire je l'aime bien, c'est simplement pour aider un peu Cornedrue.

Bien que j'éprouve un plaisir certain à la remettre un peu à sa place, une fois de temps en temps ne peut pas lui faire du mal, après tout elle m'empêche d'être la meilleure en potion et ce n'est que vengeance par rapport à sa réaction à la bibliothèque.

-Viens jouer avec nous, déclarent les Jumeaux à voix basse et lugubre pour que le professeur ne les entende pas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, l'année risque d'être mouvementée !

-Fais attention, tu risques de te retrouver avec des Trolls, me glisse gentiment Mads qui semble avoir suivi le même cheminement mental.

-Même si je les vénère au plus haut point, je te plains, poursuit Ama avec sérieux.

-Miss Foster avec Messieurs Archibald et Ryan.

-Génial, je me retrouve avec le schizophrène et le muet, soupire Maddie beaucoup moins joyeuse.

-Miss Wright avec Monsieur Rogue et Mademoiselle Dumont.

-Mon trinôme est mille fois pire que le tien, gémit Amalia. On échange ?

-Les ''Princes Noirs'' contre une gourde de Gryffondor et un Serpentard crasseux ? Le choix est vite fait, désolée. Vois le bon côté des choses, peut-être que tes notes remonteront un peu, Rogue est vraiment doué en potion.

-Ce doit bien être la seule chose pour laquelle il est doué, grommelle la blonde.

-Ama ! Sois gentille ! Ne l'insulte pas, et souris !, la réprimande-je.

-Impossible, et puis d'abord pourquoi Maddie à la droit d'aller avec les Princes Noirs ? Ils excellent tous dans cette matière !

-C'est justement pour que chacun cherche à se dépasser et surtout à dépasser l'autre, intervient Slughorn. Ce sera d'autant plus motivant pour les Princes Noirs puisqu'ils seront en ''compétition'' avec une fille. Ne me regardez pas comme cela, c'est de la pure psychologie et je connais les Serpentards depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir prévoir à l'avance comment vous allez réagir. Maintenant trêve de bavardages, rejoignez vos partenaires.

J'en reste bouche bée, même les professeurs connaissent leur surnom ! En même temps ce n'est pas illogique, ils connaissent bien celui des Maraudeurs.

Je m'approche de la table des Jumeaux avec une assurance feinte. Ils me désignent la chaise libre placée entre eux deux et je soupire intérieurement avant de m'assoir, m'attendant au pire.

-Impressionnant discours…

-Tu as pensé à faire de la politique ?

-C'est assez bien payé à ce qu'il paraît…

-Tu pourrais demander à Nate…

-Il pourrait aussi te donner des conseils…

-Puisque son père est Ministre de la Magie…

-Mais je crois qu'il faut passer…

-Un test d'aptitude mentale…

-Histoire qu'il n'y est pas de fou…

-A la tête de notre pays…

-Ce qui réduit considérablement tes chances…

-Etant donné que tu es schizophrène !

-Génial, soupire-je à voix haute et en rougissant cependant. Il vous a déjà mis au courant.

-Evidemment !, s'exclament-ils d'une même voix.

Heureusement Slughorn réclame le calme et commence pour mon plus grand bonheur un cours théorique. Je ne suis absolument pressée de commencer la préparation de potion avec ces deux là.

Le soir, après une nouvelle ronde silencieuse, je quitte Archibald et me faufile dans les cachots jusqu'à un grand et sombre tableau puis j'effectue une révérence devant un Sang-Pur au visage de marbre. Il me toise un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il me reconnaisse, là il s'incline à son tour et la toile pivote, libérant un passage. Et oui les Maraudeurs ne sont pas les seuls à connaître les passages secrets de Poudlard ! Celui-ci débouche dans le sous-sol du salon de thé de la tante d'Amalia. Je me glisse par la porte de derrière, la capuche de ma cape rabattue sur mon visage. En effet il n'est pas rare de croiser des professeurs dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard le soir. Je longe les murs jusqu'à arriver dans un magasin qui se dit de haute-couture. La porte s'ouvre sans problème et je la referme rapidement derrière moi. Je me débarrasse de ma cape et me dirige vers une pièce réservée à certains clients privilégiés, comprenez riches et Sang-Purs.

Ma mère m'accueille avec une certaine froideur bien que cela fasse des mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Nous ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendues, à part en ce qui concerne les vêtements. Nos rapports se sont toujours limités au strict nécessaire, je lui obéis et elle me laisse tranquille.

Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas avec mon père, je suis sa préférée, sa petite princesse. Il a toujours entretenu de bons rapports avec ses trois enfants. Simplement il n'a pas osé réagir lorsque Sirius est parti de la maison, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de ma mère. Nous sommes évidemment le fruit d'un mariage arrangé, il n'y a pas une once d'affection entre mes parents. Mon père la fuit dès que possible dans son bureau où il passe son temps à se consacrer à sa passion, c'est-à-dire la magie à l'époque de l'Egypte Ancienne. Il a écrit de nombreux livres et il compte parmi les érudits sorciers d'Oxford où il donne parfois des cours.

C'est l'homme le plus cultivé que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Si ma mère avait privilégie l'apprentissage des bonnes manières, lui nous avait inculqué des connaissances dans de nombreux domaines et notamment en Histoire. C'est également la seule personne au sein de notre famille, hormis nos grands-parents paternels, qui nous manifeste un peu d'amour et de tendresse, en privé s'entend.

Je reporte mon attention sur les vendeuses qui me présentent différents tissus. Je grimace devant les couleurs criardes.

-Je vous l'avais bien dis !, lance ma mère avec un air hautain. Vous êtes peut-être douées pour vendre des vêtements imaginés par des grandes marques mais absolument pas pour en créer vous-même. Ces… choses ne sont pas dignes de notre famille. C'est pourquoi j'ai insisté pour qu'Arnold nous mette de côté une étoffe que j'ai préalablement choisie pour toi, continue-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Tiens d'ailleurs le voici.

-Bonsoir Mesdames !, s'exclame joyeusement celui-ci après avoir transplané au milieu de la pièce. Mademoiselle, poursuit-il en me faisant un baisemain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, beaucoup plus enthousiaste à présent. Il a le don de détendre l'atmosphère et il m'adore. Sa mère est Vélane et il a donc hérité de ses talents de persuasion qu'il use à mon profit lorsqu'il s'agit de convaincre ma mère que c'est cette tenue-là qu'il me faut. Agé de la quarantaine, gay jusqu'au bout des ongles, il est français et nous discutons donc dans cette langue. Les vendeuses semblent complètement perdues et ma mère les congédie du regard.

-Je vous propose de vous rendre à mon atelier. Si vous permettez…

Arnold nous saisit délicatement la main et nous transplanons dans son espace de travail à Paris. C'est une ancienne usine sur les bords de la Seine qu'il a totalement réaménagé. Il a gardé les briques rouges mais a fait installer une immense baie vitrée qui donne vue sur le fleuve. La ville est vraiment magnifique à cette heure-ci.

Il me conduit vers un mannequin où m'attend une robe absolument sublime. Je me tourne avec excitation vers lui, et il me rend mon sourire.

-Elle te plaît ?

-Evidemment qu'elle me plaît !

-Je sais que vous ne m'aviez demandé que de vous garder le tissu mais j'ai eu une illumination et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de concrétiser mon idée.

-Vous avez bien fait, sourit ma mère.

Il est l'un des seuls à qui elle accorde des sourires, ce qui est bien dommage car elle a un très beau visage qui s'illumine lorsqu'elle rit –ce qui n'arrive que très rarement.

Il détache délicatement la robe du mannequin et me la tend. Je me force à marcher à une vitesse raisonnable vers la cabine d'essayage, afin de respecter les bonnes manières.

-Tu ne trompes personne Isaline, lance gentiment ma mère.

Elle est toujours de bonne humeur à ses côtés et ne prête plus guère attention à ma conduite.

J'enfile délicatement la robe, de peur de l'abîmer. Elle me va parfaitement, depuis le temps qu'il m'habille, il connaît mes mensurations par cœur. Je sors de la cabine et tourne le dos à Arnold afin qu'il ferme les boutons. Une fois qu'il a fini, je m'approche du miroir afin d'observer mon reflet. Le bustier met joliment en valeur ma taille fine et les courbes de ma poitrine. A partir des hanches, la robe se fait plus évasée et tombe joliment à mes pieds. Sa couleur émeraude met incroyablement en valeur mes yeux, on ne voit qu'eux. Ils ont la même teinte que ma tenue et brillent de milles feux. Si on s'approche, on peut distinguer de minuscules paillettes argentées près de ma pupille. C'est comme si dès ma naissance j'avais été prédestinée à devenir Serpentarde, mes yeux portant déjà les couleurs de ma maison.

Le vêtement est assez simple, pas de rubans, de nœuds, de perles ou que sais-je encore. Simplement de petits diamants ont été incrustés dans l'étoffe et forme des arabesques sur mon buste, alors qu'ils s'éparpillent sur le bas de la robe.

-Tu es magnifique, me complimente ma mère. Vous avez fait du bon travail Arnold, comme toujours.

-J'avoue que je ne suis pas peu fier mais tout l'honneur vous revient ma chère Isaline, vous m'avez inspiré ! Et je n'ai pas fait que cette robe !

Il me présente un coffret en bois à l'intérieur duquel se trouve un loup émeraude en satin. Il me l'attache galamment et mes yeux semblent briller encore plus, si c'est seulement possible.

-Pour vos cheveux, je propose que vous les attachiez en un chignon un peu lâche dans lequel vous pourriez placer quelques émeraudes.

-J'imagine que vous avez déjà retenu Alejandro, demande-je en souriant.

-Vous me connaissez bien ma chère, réplique-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Je me suis également chargé de vous réserver les dernières chaussures conçues par Angelo pour Mirage. Elles complèteront à merveille votre tenue. Je devrais les recevoir dans la semaine.

-Mais elles ne sont pas encore sorties, réplique ma mère.

-Je sais me montrer persuasif, déclare Arnold avec un air mystérieux.

-Quelle chance nous avons de vous avoir !, soupire ma mère avec bonheur. J'imagine déjà les commentaires ! Elles vont toutes être jalouses !

-Oui mais elles ne sauront pas que c'est moi, rétorque-je.

-Ma chérie, aucune de ses filles ne t'arrivent à la cheville en matière de beauté avec tes traits fins, tes cheveux bruns ondulés et tes yeux, réplique-t-elle.

Ma mère ne m'a jamais autant complimentée qu'aujourd'hui, j'en suis soufflée !

-Bien, il se fait tard. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des résultats médiocres dignes d'un Gryffondor il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres te coucher.

Mais elle reste tout de même une Black, et j'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois. Elle ne résiste jamais à insulter mon frère et sa maison qu'elle considère comme impure. Je meurs d'envie de lui faire remarquer que la meilleure de la classe est une Gryffondore mais je m'abstiens. Je lui souhaite donc poliment bonne nuit et tends mon bras à Arnold qui transplane dans le salon de thé directement. Je le remercie puis me dépêche de retourner au château, pressée de dormir.


	4. Et un, et deux, et trois mercis

**Wouhou plus de 6 500 mots pour se chapitre, j'ai jamais fait autant, c'est dingue ! Enfin bref, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu mais bon j'avais tout plein d'idées ! LA suite risque de venir dans quelques temps, je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire subir à mes personnages…**

**En tout cas merci énormément aux revieweurs, avec une petite dédicace à capulisa et à lilynx88 pour leurs reviews de trois pieds de long qui me font toujours bien rigoler ! **

**Inconnu j'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**4. Et un, et deux, et trois… mercis**

Les semaines jusqu'aux vacances de Toussaint passent relativement vite entre la surcharge de devoirs et les entraînements de Quidditch. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous mais nos relations avec les ''Princes Noirs'' ont au moins le mérite de s'être un peu améliorées bien que Jake n'ouvre jamais la bouche en notre présence et que Nathaniel ne soit pas beaucoup plus loquace –il a notamment pris l'habitude de devenir muet lors de nos rondes quotidiennes.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça mais heureusement que les Terribles Jumeaux sont là pour rendre l'atmosphère plus supportable avec leurs blagues idiotes. Et je dois bien avouer que je m'amuse comme une petite folle avec eux en Potions. Ils sont loin d'être mauvais dans cette matière, ils sont même plutôt brillants mais ils préfèrent faire exploser leur préparation plutôt que de la réussir. J'arrive en général à rattraper la donne et à rendre à Slughorn une potion décente en fin de cours si bien que mes notes ne s'en ressentent heureusement pas. Maddie et Ama rigolent beaucoup moins et redoutent à chaque cours un travail qu'il leur faudra effectuer avec leurs partenaires respectifs. Cependant si la blonde ne cesse de se plaindre et de gémir, ses résultats n'ont jamais été aussi bons et cela grâce à Rogue. C'est lui que je plains le plus dans cette histoire, il s'est retrouvé avec une empotée –la Gryffondor- et une fille de mauvaise fois. Si bien qu'il fait généralement tout le boulot, en même temps s'il veut continuer à recevoir des Optimal il vaut mieux qu'il se débrouille seul. Mads a quand à elle pris l'habitude de travailler dans un silence pesant.

Archibald se révèle cependant être un bon capitaine il sait garder son calme dans n'importe quelle situation ce qui contraste avec James dont le stress va grandissant à mesure que les premiers matchs approchent, au point qu'il en devient invivable. Autant dire que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour convaincre Evans qu'il est l'homme de sa vie. Amalia n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment avancé dans son projet de vengeance ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Enfin bref, en ce premier jour des vacances me voilà sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de mes adorables cousins et de leur adorable caniche j'ai nommé Perla ma mère m'ayant gentiment demandé de les emmener prendre l'air.

L'aîné, Tommy, fait la gueule en se tenant le plus possible éloigné de notre petit groupe les jumelles Mary et Kitty hurlent à pleins poumons en tirant chacune une extrémité d'une poupée parlante et les jumeaux Billy et Eliott se disputent pour savoir qui de Terminator ou de Vengeur Masqué a réussi à défigurer le plus de personnes lors de duels magiques particulièrement sanglants où tous les coups sont permis. Voilà ce que ça fait d'avoir un père Mangemort…

Il n'y a que la petite dernière, Jane, qui se tient tranquille, se contentant de suçoter son pouce dans mes bras. Même leur chienne est infernale et tire furieusement sur sa laisse dans le but certain d'échapper à cette famille de fou.

Finalement tout ce beau monde finit par se calmer lorsque je leur propose de rentrer dans un magasin de Farces et Attrapes : ''Le Bidonneur''. Bien que ces gamins soient désespérément snobs, ils ne peuvent retenir des sourires émerveillés lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la boutique, après tout ils restent des enfants. Chacun part dans son coin et je m'affale sur une chaise près de l'entrée, m'accordant quelques secondes de repos bien mérité. Repos qui ne dure malheureusement pas longtemps puisque des cris stridents retentissent et que je suis obligée de me précipiter vers le rayon Filtre d'amour afin de séparer mes deux cousines belligérantes, chose particulièrement facile lorsque l'on a un bébé dans les bras et qu'on tient en laisse un chien près à tout pour s'enfuir.

D'autres hurlements se font entendre à leur tour et je me rue à l'étage en entrainant les deux petites filles à ma suite. Leurs frères viennent de faire tomber une potion visqueuse et verdâtre à terre et chacun accuse l'autre alors que j'adresse un regard d'excuse à la vendeuse qui me toise méchamment. Je lui tends à contrecœur quelques Gallions afin de payer les dégâts et j'entends un homme près de moi déclarer :

-Quand on ne sait pas s'occuper d'enfants, on ne le fait pas.

J'aimerais bien lui répliquer quelque chose de très méchant –après tout je suis une Serpentarde et personne ne m'insulte impunément, mais j'ai surtout envie de pleurer de désespoir devant cette horde de monstres courts sur pattes. Ou alors de les enfermer dans ces placards Moldus nommés rifrégitareur et les laisser mourir de froid. Au choix.

-Maintenant ça suffit !, hurle-je pour couvrir leurs propres cris. Vous la fermez et le premier que j'entends, je lui lance un sortilège de Chauve-Furie, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Je les vois clairement frissonner et déglutir, il faut bien avouer que je maîtrise ce sort à la perfection. Cependant je n'ai absolument pas le droit d'utiliser la magie lorsque je ne suis pas à Poudlard, mais ça ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir…

-Où est Tommy ?, demande-je alors, n'apercevant le garçon nulle part.

Seul un silence me répond et je soupire d'exaspération. Evidemment maintenant ils sont muets comme une tombe, génial !

-Bon, vous restez ici et le premier qui bouge je le stupéfixie. Prenez soin de votre petite sœur et gardez-moi la chienne, leur demande-je en posant Jane sur un fauteuil et en confiant Perla à ses maîtres.

Puis je lance un regard venimeux et très Serpentardesque au gars de tout à l'heure qui ronchonne à nouveau :

-Si ce sont des manières de parler à des enfants…

Et celui-ci passe rapidement son chemin. Je me mets donc en quête du plus vicieux de la fratrie et finis par l'apercevoir devant un présentoir de potions aux effets à ''mourir de rire''. Mais alors que je m'apprête à lui passer le savon de sa vie je vois Archibald lui attraper brusquement le bras et le dévisager d'un air glacial. Interdite je me fige et attends la suite des évènements. Ils semblent échanger quelques paroles à voix basse et mon cousin finit par lui tendre à contrecœur un petit objet qu'il sort de sa poche.

-Tommy !, m'écrie-je, indignée qu'il ait voulu voler.

Ils se tournent vers moi, surpris. Puis les sourcils d'Archibald se froncent et il me lance sur un ton sévère :

-Tu devrais mieux le surveiller.

-Je sais, réponds-je abruptement, agacée qu'on me fasse encore une remarque de ce genre.

-Ne m'agresse pas, je disais ça pour toi !

-Je sais, répète-je plus doucement cette fois et en laissant échapper un soupir. Va rejoindre tes frères et sœurs, s'il te plaît.

Voyant Tommy prêt à protester je lui lance un regard particulièrement noir et il se dépêche de déguerpir le plancher.

-Merci, au fait. S'il s'était fait prendre, je n'imagine même pas les conséquences.

Il hoche simplement la tête et s'apprête à se détourner lorsque je me rends compte d'une chose :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un magasin de Farces et Attrapes ?

Il me regarde comme si c'était plutôt évident et je me sens assez stupide, pourtant je continue :

-Je veux dire : toi, ici ? Ca me paraît un peu…

-Un peu quoi ?

-Surréaliste ?

-Pourquoi ça ?, demande-t-il visiblement surpris.

-Et bien tu es Nathaniel Archibald, réponds-je comme si ça voulait tout dire.

-Donc je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, proteste-je vivement. Simplement je ne t'imagine pas particulièrement en train de faire des blagues c'est tout !

-Tu me vexes et tu t'enfonces là !, rétorque-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

-Oh et puis tu sais quoi, laisse tomber !

-Non, explique-toi !, m'ordonne-t-il.

Les aboiements d'un chien et des cris stridents m'empêchent heureusement de répondre mais mon soulagement est de courte durée car je m'aperçois que le chien en question est celui que je suis sensée surveiller et qu'il est en train de prendre la fuite sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Non, non, non, non, non ! Perla !, appelle-je sans grand résultat en m'élançant à sa poursuite. Tommy garde tes frères et sœurs !

Une fois dans la rue je constate avec horreur que le caniche court à toute jambe vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Après une nanoseconde d'hésitation j'y pénètre à mon tour avec une certaine appréhension. Le silence se fait alors brusquement, les bruits joyeux de l'allée principale ne parvenant plus jusqu'ici, et je réprime un frisson de terreur alors qu'un groupe de vieux sorciers bizarres me dévisagent avec des sourires très peu engageants.

-Bonjour ma jolie !, me lance l'un d'eux en ricanant.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et tente de passer mon chemin en prenant soin de ne pas baisser les yeux devant eux alors que je meurs d'envie de partir en courant pour retrouver la rue commerciale bondée. Mais je dois retrouver ce fichu chien et j'avance donc la tête haute dans l'espoir de les dissuader de m'approcher.

Mais c'est peine perdue car ils se déplacent jusqu'à me bloquer le passage.

-Pars pas si vite ma belle !

-On a envie de s'amuser un peu, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas croisé une poule dans ton genre !

Je suis littéralement stupéfixiée sur place, incapable de bouger ou de crier, et puis de toute façon qui pourrait bien m'entendre ? Je n'ai même pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette d'après les stupides lois ministérielles et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens totalement impuissante. L'un d'eux tend une main sale vers mon visage et alors qu'il va m'effleurer la joue, je suis brusquement tirée en arrière.

-Dégagez, siffle une voix glaciale que je reconnais immédiatement.

Je me sens instantanément soulagée, certainement parce que lui au moins a le droit d'utiliser sa baguette sans qu'on lui dise rien, après tout quand on a un père Ministre de la Magie…

-Monsieur Archibald ! Veuillez nous excuser nous ne savions pas que Vous connaissiez cette jeune fille, sinon nous ne l'aurions jamais apostrophée !, se justifie précipitamment l'homme qui voulait me toucher.

C'est à peine s'il ne fait pas une révérence et j'en reste comme deux ronds de tarte à la citrouille. Bon d'accord il est le fils du Ministre mais de là à avoir peur de lui…

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur mais ses yeux sont vrillés sur le groupe d'hommes et semblent dire ''On n'en restera pas là''. Moi-même je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner et pourtant ce message ne m'est pas destiné. Puis il m'entraine brusquement dans la direction où Perla est partie, toujours son bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, déclare-je timidement au bout de quelques pas.

-Hors de question, rétorque-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Cet endroit est dangereux, surtout pour une fille dans ton genre.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il a mon genre pour que j'attire à ce point les mecs louches ?

Il me dévisage comme si j'étais vraiment stupide -enfin je commence à m'y habituer maintenant, mais voyant que je suis sérieuse il soupire et finit par lancer :

-Tu es tout simplement un peu plus jolie que la normale, surtout si pour eux la normale c'est ça.

Il désigne du menton une vieille femme édentée et dont la tête est parsemée de trous capillaires.

-Tu as un don certain pour tourner les compliments de manière dégradante, murmure-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

Il rit doucement en m'attirant de nouveau contre lui :

-Crois-moi il vaut mieux que tu restes près de moi.

-Certainement mais a-t-on vraiment besoin d'être aussi près ?

-Ma proximité te perturbe ?, rétorque-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

-Absolument pas !

Il hausse un sourcil, pas convaincu du tout mais n'insiste pas. Evidemment que sa proximité me perturbe ! Mais pas au sens où il l'entend, ça n'a rien d'agréable !

Enfin peut-être un tout petit peu après tout il est incroyablement bien foutu, mais sinon…

-Au fait, merci, déclare-je timidement afin de mettre un terme à mes délires mentaux.

-Dis donc ça fait beaucoup de merci en peu de temps, lance-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire amusé. C'est que tu deviendrais presque gentille !

-Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse mais de la politesse. Tu devrais t'y connaître non ?, réplique-je abruptement en faisant référence à une certaine ''discussion'' lors d'une certaine ronde, et en me détachant un peu.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, le résultat est le même, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire en me ré-attirant vers lui. C'est si désagréable que ça ? Il me semble pourtant me souvenir que la vue de mon corps ne te laissait pas indifférente…

-Va au diable !, gronde-je de manière peu élégante.

-Ce sera un plaisir si tu viens avec moi !

Je lève les yeux vers lui mais il regarde méchamment les différents sorciers que nous croisons sur notre passage afin de les dissuader d'approcher, ce qui contraste de manière impressionnante avec son ton taquin. Je comprends alors qu'il ne fait ça que pour me faire oublier l'endroit où nous sommes et je ressens une bouffée de gratitude à son égard malgré sa dernière remarque. Peut-être qu'au fond c'est un gars sympa…

-Tiens la voilà la fugitive !, lance-t-il en me désignant l'animal.

J'ai un moment d'hésitation quand à la marche à suivre : et si je la laissais ici ? Après tout elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse auprès de ses gens bizarres qu'au sein de notre famille de tarés…

Archibald lâche ma taille pour se diriger doucement vers le chien et lui attraper sa laisse. Je suis un peu trop déçue à mon goût, après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça…

-Pauvre bête ! Regarde-la ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle ait l'air déprimé à ce point ?

-Elle n'est pas à moi, c'est celle des mes cousins et je me demande vraiment si on ne devrait pas la donner à une animalerie qui lui trouvera une gentille famille, ou du moins une un peu plus normale que celle d'origine.

Il me dévisage un instant puis fini par me tendre la laisse avec un sourire en coin :

-Peut-être mais il vaudrait mieux que tu la ramènes à ses propriétaires pour TON propre bien.

Je fais la moue mais il a raison, je ne veux même pas imaginer la raclée que me mettrait ma mère si je revenais à la maison sans le chien.

Nous nous remettons en route et son bras retrouve tout naturellement le chemin de ma taille, ce qui me fait peut-être un peu trop plaisir. Nous nous quittons devant la boutique de Farces et Attrapes et alors que je m'apprête à retourner à l'intérieur, il m'apostrophe :

-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ma présence dans ce magasin te semblait bizarre.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?, réplique-je en souriant malgré moi.

-Je vois que tu commences à me connaître, répond-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne t'imagine seulement pas en train de faire des blagues, explique-je après un instant de réflexion. Je crois bien que je ne t'ai même jamais entendu rire...

Il hoche la tête, songeur, puis m'adresse un dernier sourire avant de se retourner.

-Encore merci, crie-je.

-Ca fait trois fois aujourd'hui, tu devrais faire attention ou les gens vont finir par penser qu'au fond tu es gentille !, rétorque-t-il en faisant volte face et en me lançant un clin d'œil. Au plaisir, Mademoiselle !

Il esquisse un genre de révérence avant de disparaître au milieu de la foule. Je crois bien que je commence à l'apprécier, lui et ses changements d'humeur incessants.

Enfin bref, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre mes horribles cousins et à les ramener à la maison, j'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui nom d'un hippogriffe à trois pattes ! Et puis il va falloir commencer à se préparer pour le bal qui a lieu ce soir. Le coiffeur, Alejandro, doit passer vers cinq heures et j'ai intérêt à être prête. C'est donc en soupirant que je vais chercher la bande de petits monstres afin de les ramener à Square Grim'.

Le soir venu, coiffée comme Arnold me l'a conseillée et vêtue de ma robe de bal et de mon masque, j'attends patiemment près de la cheminée du salon que les autres membres de ma famille soient prêts. Mes yeux s'attardent sur la tapisserie représentant notre arbre généalogique et plus particulièrement sur le petit trou rond aux bords noircis à la place duquel aurait du se trouver le nom de mon frère. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment… Il doit très certainement être en train de faire la fête avec ses amis dans la maison qu'il s'est acheté grâce à l'argent que notre oncle Alphard lui a légué. Lui non plus a été enlevé de la tapisserie d'ailleurs…

L'irruption de Mary et Kitty dans la pièce afin de me souhaiter bonne nuit me ramène sur terre et je me tourne vers elles. Toutes deux me regardent avec émerveillement.

-J'aimerais être aussi belle que toi un jour !, s'exclament-elles en chœur. Eh ! C'est moi qui l'ait dit en premier ! Nan c'est moi !

Je soupire discrètement avant de me pencher pour les calmer et les embrasser.

-Isaline, redresse-toi ou tu vas finir par froisser ta robe !, ordonne ma mère en me rejoignant. Jeunes filles, allez vous coucher !

-Oui Tante Walburga !

Les deux fillettes s'empressent de déguerpir, ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres.

-Tu es très jolie Sis', me complimente Reggie.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, petit frère.

-Oui, oui tout le monde est très beau. Maintenant allons-y où nous allons finir par être en retard !, rouspète ma tante en poussant tout le monde vers la cheminée.

-Allons-y, soupire mon frère en s'emparant de ma main puis d'une poignée de poudre. Le Château des Nevers !, s'écrit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Nous atterrissons dans une grande pièce où une foule importante de sorciers Sang Purs se pressent déjà. Tous se dirigent vers une grande porte donnant accès à l'extérieur. Je fronce les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le Hall dans lequel nous avions l'habitude d'atterrir.

-C'est pour parer toute éventuelle attaque de Mangemorts, m'explique mon père en chuchotant à mon oreille.

-Des Mangemorts qui attaqueraient des Sangs-Purs ?, m'exclame-je surprise. Je doute que ça arrive un jour ! Nos familles sont les plus fidèles supportrices du Lord !

-N'oublie pas qu'ils veulent prendre le pouvoir et ce soir de nombreux sorciers importants de la scène politique seront présents. Il vaut mieux prendre quelques précautions, on ne sait jamais. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis.

Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier le climat de terreur que font régner les sbires de Voldemort sur le monde magique et dont Poudlard nous préserve. Bien sûr il y a toujours la Gazette du Sorcier pour relater les différents meurtres mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'ose plus la lire.

-Alors on ne peut pas transplaner dans le château directement ?, demande-je toutefois.

-Non, nous sommes obligés de passer par l'extérieur.

-Diable ! Ne me dites pas que nous allons devoir marcher !, s'exclame ma tante avec indignation.

-J'en ai bien peur ma chère, réplique son mari avec indifférence.

-Je me demande bien à quoi peuvent bien servir toutes ces précautions si lesdits Mangemorts reçoivent également des cartons d'invitation, réplique-je à voix basse à la seule adresse de mon père tout en désignant mon oncle.

Mon père me lance un regard sévère :

-Taisez-vous ! Je vous interdis de dire des choses pareilles et surtout en public ! Qu'avez-vous donc en tête ? Et puis même si ce que vous sous-entendez s'avèrerait vrai, vous devriez être honorée !

Je ricane, il connaît très bien mes sentiments par rapport à tout cela. Bien que je ne sois pas aussi extrême que Sirius –je suis tout à fait convaincue par certaines idées Sang-Pures- je suis également formellement opposée au Lord. Il me fiche plus la frousse qu'autre chose et je me sens loin d'être honorée par le fait que ma famille le soutienne et que certains de ses membres rejoignent ses troupes.

-Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour pouvoir échapper à ce bal…, reprend-t-il ensuite avec plus de légèreté. Mais votre mère s'est malheureusement montrée intraitable sur le sujet, nous déclare-t-il à mon frère et moi. Je vous souhaite de vous amuser mes petits, je doute que nous nous revoyons avant demain matin. C'est d'ailleurs bien là ma seule joie, ajoute-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil discret à notre mère qui me fait pouffer.

-Peut-être pouvez-vous vous éclipser dès maintenant et prétendre ensuite que vous êtes restés ?, propose-je innocemment.

-Et peut-être que vous pourriez m'accompagner, c'est cela ?, réplique mon père avec un sourire amusé. J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible, vous pouvez compter sur votre mère pour veiller à ce que vous dansiez avec un maximum de prétendants, et votre robe lui facilitera grandement la tâche.

Je soupire de lassitude puis finis par me ranger à ses arguments. Nous présentons nos invitations aux sorciers qui sont chargés de les vérifier puis nous pouvons enfin sortir de cette pièce étouffante et passer les imposantes grilles qui gardent l'accès au château. Nous arrivons enfin dans la grandiose salle de bal décorée avec goût pour l'occasion. Mon frère me laisse afin d'aller rejoindre ses copains apprentis Mangemorts et je me retrouve seule avec ma tante et ma mère qui se sentent le devoir de critiquer tout ce sur quoi leurs yeux se posent. J'attrape une coupe de champagne sorcier –beaucoup plus pétillant que le moldu. C'est l'un des autres avantages des bals masqués, les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas vérifier notre âge et nous pouvons consommer un peu d'alcool, avec modération bien sûr.

Puis je prends place à leurs côtés dans une causeuse et tente de passer le temps en essayant de reconnaître les différents sorciers. Je repère les Weasley, de lointains parents, grâce à leur couleur de cheveux caractéristique. Arthur est totalement gaga des Moldus et beaucoup le considère comme un traître à son sang, mais je l'adore –c'est lui qui m'a parlé de ces boites froides, vous savez les rifrégitareurs. J'ai déjà rencontré leurs deux petits bouts de chou Bill et Charlie, et au vu du petit renflement que cache mal la robe de bal de Molly la famille va bientôt s'agrandir.

J'aimerai bien aller les saluer mais il ne vaut mieux pas, mes parents aussi bien ma mère que mon père sont formellement contre. Car même si ce dernier fait preuve d'affection envers ses enfants et qu'il lui arrive de me demander des nouvelles de Sirius, il n'en reste pas moins un Sang-Pur convaincu de sa supériorité et méprisant envers les Moldus et les sorciers qui les défendent. Il est également l'un des partisans de Voldemort, bien qu'il ne soit pas non plus le plus engagé.

-Bonsoir chère cousine !, s'exclame une voix féminine derrière moi.

-Bella, Cissy !, m'exclame-je avec un sourire un peu forcée.

Autant j'apprécie Cissy qui, même si elle adhère complètement aux idées Sang-Pures, reste assez modérée autant j'ai un peu de mal avec Bella qui est complètement obsédée par le Lord.

-Où sont vos maris ?, demande-je poliment alors qu'elles prennent place à mes côtés, regrettant qu'Andromeda ne soit pas là.

Celle-ci a eu la mauvaise idée d'épouser un sorcier moldu et un petit trou noirci remplace à présent son nom sur la tapisserie du salon. Elle est ma cousine préférée, lorsqu'elle était là des évènements mondains comme celui de ce soir devenaient vraiment très drôle et je les attendais avec impatience, petite. Nous ne nous voyons plus beaucoup, mais j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer sa petite fille, Nymphadora qui est Métamorphomage. Bébé, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur tout le temps, de quoi donner le tournis mais ça me captivait et je pouvais rester des heures à la regarder –enfin façon de parler puisqu'on ne se voyait jamais très longtemps et jamais dans des lieux publics.

Bella me désigne un groupe d'hommes un peu plus loin, je reconnais en effet les cheveux blonds presque blancs de Lucius ainsi que la solide silhouette de Rodolphus.

-Et où est ton cavalier ?, demande Cissy, curieuse.

-Je n'en ai pas, explique-je avec un faible sourire.

-Une Black sans cavalier ?, s'exclame Bella, outrée. Comment est-ce possible ?

-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, déclare ma mère qui a suivi notre conversation. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, au moins elle sera totalement disponible pour de nombreux prétendants.

-Je ne connais pas mieux qu'un bal pour rencontrer son mari, intervient ma tante dont les joues sont déjà rosies par l'alcool. Tiens ça me fait penser à Jane ! Son couple est un véritable désastre ! Il paraîtrait qu'il la trompe avec tout ce qui est à sa portée, chuchote-t-elle avec son ton ''spécial ragots''.

Je lève discrètement les yeux au ciel et fais semblant de m'intéresser aux commérages.

Bientôt la première danse commence et mes cousines rejoignent leur mari, me laissant désespérément seule avec les deux femmes. Je décourage d'un regard les différents invités males qui se sont tournés vers moi avec espoir à l'attente de la musique. Regulus finit par me rejoindre, un sourire fier peint sur le visage.

-Et bien tu n'as pas perdu ton temps ! A qui appartient ce rouge à lèvres ?, demande-je, amusée et pas le moins du monde perturbée –après tout Sirius alias le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard est également mon frère.

-Aucune idée, une jolie blonde en tout cas.

-Tu as l'air de t'amuser, tant mieux il en faut bien un, remarque-je.

-Allez Sis', souris ou personne ne t'invitera à danser !

-C'est le but mon cher ! Il est hors de question que j'accepte l'invitation d'un type qui ne pense qu'à me peloter en douce !

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, rétorque-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel mais en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu es franchement convaincant ! D'ailleurs cette fille te dévore des yeux, tu devrais lui demander de t'accorder la prochaine danse.

Il jauge la brune que je lui désigne et qui lui sourit de manière effrontée.

-Miam ! Ca ne t'embête pas ?

-J'étais sûre qu'elle te plairait, ricane-je. Vas-y et éclate-toi !

Il se lève avec souplesse puis dépose un baiser sur ma tempe avant de se diriger vers sa prochaine victime. Bien sûr Reggie n'est pas aussi beau que Sirius mais ils ont ce même petit air qui pourrait faire craquer n'importe qui. Et son aîné lui a appris pas mal de techniques de drague imparables et terriblement efficaces.

Enfin tout ça bien sûr c'était avant que Reggie ne rencontre ses potes futur-Mangemorts et qu'il ne se mette à n'avoir plus qu'un seul objectif : rejoindre les troupes de Voldemort, au plus grand bonheur de nos parents et plus particulièrement celui de ma mère.

Je m'ennuie.

Terriblement.

Pitié que quelqu'un me sorte de là parce que si j'entends encore dire à quel point la robe de la Duchesse de Cambridge est laide, je vais commettre un meurtre !

N'importe qui ! Même un garçon boutonneux !

Ou peut-être pas en fait, je ne suis pas si désespérée…

Ou peut-être que si…

Pour tuer le temps et me dégourdir les jambes, je prétexte une envie pressante et me balade un peu dans la salle, captant des morceaux de conversation ici et là. J'aperçois Regulus qui me fait un clin d'œil avant de descendre un peu plus sa main dans le dos de sa cavalière dont la chevelure est d'un châtain assez clair. Je secoue la tête en tentant de le regarder sévèrement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

La file impressionnante de filles devant les toilettes me décourage et je m'installe dans une causeuse confortable située devant les immenses baies vitrées donnant vue sur les magnifiques jardins. Je me perds dans la contemplation des différentes fleurs, récitant mentalement leur nom dans ma tête pour m'occuper.

Une main pénètre alors dans mon champ de vision. Je lève la tête pour voir à qui elle appartient et fait face à un jeune homme portant une tenue de soirée noire qui laisse clairement comprendre que celui qui la porte est fichtrement riche. Le loup sombre sur son visage m'empêche de savoir si je le connais.

-J'imagine que c'est votre façon de m'inviter à danser ?

Un sourire charmant étire les lèvres de l'inconnu et il hoche la tête.

J'ai bien envie de l'envoyer balader comme tous les autres qui ont osé m'approcher ce soir malgré mes regards venimeux mais je me retiens. Après tout ça ne peut pas me faire de mal et j'adore danser. C'est donc en soupirant légèrement que je me lève, mets ma main dans la sienne et le suit sur la piste. Il place son autre main dans mon dos et la mienne se pose sur son épaule. Il se tient à une distance raisonnable, ce que j'apprécie. J'ai littéralement horreur de ces gars qui se collent contre leur partenaire avec empressement.

Je sens le regard de ma mère posé sur moi et je fais tout pour ne pas y penser. Elle doit jubiler et être en train de faire des suppositions avec ma tante sur l'identité de mon cavalier. Pour me distraire, je demande :

-Au fait qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne répond pas, se contentant d'afficher un sourire désolé. Je soupire, si ça se trouve il est français et ne comprends rien à la langue anglaise.

-Vous êtes français ?

Il secoue négativement la tête.

-Muet peut-être ?

Il sourit avant d'hausser légèrement les épaules.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça…

Nous continuons de valser au milieu des autres couples. C'est agréable. La musique finit par s'achever et je veux me détacher mais il garde sa main dans mon dos. Je fronce les sourcils, surprise.

-Une autre ?

Il hoche la tête et je finis par retrouver ma position initiale, pourquoi pas…

Mais les danses s'enchainent et nous restons sur la piste, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment je commence à fatiguer un peu. Alors que l'orchestre finit un nouveau morceau, je m'écarte et déclare :

-Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de faire une pause !

Il approuve et m'entraine vers les jardins, attrapant deux coupes de champagne au passage. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc et je me retiens d'avaler d'un trait la boisson, ne voulant pas passer pour une alcoolique malgré ma gorge déshydratée. Par contre je ne résiste pas à la tentation d'enlever mes chaussures afin de donner un peu de répit à mes pieds meurtris. Son regard se pose sur eux et je rougis. Alors que je m'apprête à replier mes jambes sous moi afin de les cacher à sa vue, il sort sa baguette et lance un sortilège informulé. Un froid apaisant envahit mes pauvres membres blessés et aucune plaie ne subsiste lorsque j'ose un nouveau coup d'œil.

-Merci, murmure-je avec gratitude, repensant à ce qu'Archibald m'avait dit plus tôt et souriant à ce souvenir.

Je sais au moins maintenant qu'il a dix-huit ans ou plus et qu'il est probablement diplômé, peut-être même de Poudlard. C'est déjà ça…

Nous restons dehors un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je me mette à frissonner un peu. Il me reconduit alors à l'intérieur, aux sus et aux vues de tout le monde. Après tout il n'est pas très convenable pour une fille de bonne famille de rester seule avec un jeune homme.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire qui vous êtes ?

Il secoue la tête avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Mais vous savez qui je suis ?, demande-je après un moment de réflexion.

Cette fois, il hoche la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise.

-Comment cela se fait-il ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Très bien si vous voulez vous la jouer homme mystérieux, c'est votre droit… Mais on se serait déjà rencontr…

La fin de ma question se perd dans le bruit de l'explosion des portes de la salle de bal. Un groupe imposant d'hommes encapuchonnés se tient au milieu de la fumée, la baguette brandie en direction de la foule. Des sorciers se mettent à hurler et à se précipiter vers les jardins alors que certains, plus courageux, sortent à leur tour leur baguette.

-C'est impossible, murmure-je. C'est impossible !, répète-je en me tournant vers mon cavalier.

Celui-ci semble hésiter, ses yeux faisant des allers et retours entre moi et les Mangemorts. Il semble finalement faire un choix car il m'entraine brusquement en direction d'une petite porte dérobée que je n'avais pas remarquée. Vu l'étroitesse du couloir dans lequel nous nous retrouvons, il semble que celui-ci soit réservé aux domestiques. Nous débouchons dans les cuisines où des elfes de maison nous regardent, terrifiés.

-Mettez-vous à l'abri, ordonne-je en les voyant hésiter. Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre, propose-je alors qu'ils se bougent toujours pas.

L'inconnu me jette un regard que j'imagine agacé, même si je n'arrive pas à voir ses yeux. Enfin n'importe qui le serait à sa place, à présent il doit non seulement aider une fille en talons aiguilles qui par conséquent ne peut pas courir très vite, ainsi qu'une horde de petites créatures terrorisées.

-On ne peut pas les laisser là, me justifie-je.

Sans piper mot il ouvre en grand l'une des fenêtres puis place une table juste en dessous et monte dessus, avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur l'encadrement.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes malade ! On ne peut pas sortir par là, on est au premier étage !

Sans tenir compte de ma remarque, il jette un coup d'œil dehors et lance quelques sortilèges. Des bruits sourds retentissent en contrebas et je préfère ne pas réfléchir à ce dont il s'agit. Il se retourne vers moi et me tends la main. J'hésite. En même temps il a peut-être raison, l'entrée doit être encerclée et les autres Mangemorts iront probablement en premier dans les jardins derrière le château, là où tout le monde s'est réfugié.

Je monte donc sur la table et m'assois sur le rebord. Il pointe sa baguette vers moi et je le regarde, indignée. Il ne serrait quand même pas en train de me menacer ?

Mais au lieu de ça, je m'élève dans les airs avant d'atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse. Deux Mangemorts sont étendus par terre, inanimés. Je regarde autour de moi, anxieuse qu'un troisième décide de venir voir par ici. Un elfe se pose à mes côtés, puis un autre et finalement tout le personnel des cuisines. L'inconnu se laisse quand à lui tomber et atterrit silencieusement sur le sol. Je reste un instant admirative puis me reprend et je m'élance à sa suite. Mais au lieu de nous diriger vers les grilles, nous bifurquons soudainement vers la gauche. Il s'arrête brusquement devant des buissons épineux puis murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Les branches se démêlent et s'écartent, créant un passage suffisamment large pour des êtres humains.

Des hurlements nous parviennent et en me retournant j'aperçois des flammes immenses et très certainement magiques en train de détruire l'arrière du château. Je pense instantanément à ma famille qui se trouve peut-être encore à l'intérieur et commence à courir en direction de l'incendie. Je suis brusquement stoppée dans ma course lorsque quelqu'un se saisit de mon bras. Je me retourne, persuadée de tomber nez à nez avec l'inconnu mais à la place se trouve un homme au sourire carnassier. N'ayant pas ma baguette sur moi, j'opte pour la méthode moldue et lance mon genou sur son entrejambe. Ne s'attendant certainement pas à ça, il me lâche en poussant un juron. Je recommence à courir mais il me lance un maléfice qui me plaque brutalement au sol.

-Alors on fait moins la maligne ?, ricane-t-il.

-Est-ce que vous savez au moins qui je suis ?

-Non mais ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance, réplique-t-il, me glaçant d'effroi.

Alors qu'il s'approche encore et qu'il se penche un peu, je lui lance brusquement ma jambe en pleine face. Le talon de ma chaussure percute violemment son œil droit et il hurle de douleur alors que du sang perle. Comme quoi, les talons aiguilles peuvent être des instruments de torture aussi pour les hommes… Après m'être fait cette réflexion je m'enfuie une nouvelle fois, zigzaguant afin d'éviter les différents sorts qu'il me lance, à l'aveuglette.

Malheureusement un Petrificus Totalus m'atteint et je m'étale face contre terre. Le Mangemort me soulève et me cale contre son épaule. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il soit assez fort pour me porter… Sissi Black, ou comment faire des réflexions débiles dans des situations critiques… Je me reprends donc et tente de hurler, espérant que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours et notamment l'inconnu qui ne semble pas avoir bougé le petit doigt pour m'aider. Bien sûr je n'y arrive pas puisque je suis Petrificus Totalusée. Cependant je remarque que le Mangemort sur l'épaule duquel je suis sensée être git quelques mètres plus loin, l'œil en sang et certainement stupéfié. Puis je note la tenue de soirée et soupire intérieurement de soulagement en reconnaissant mon partenaire de danse.

Nous finissons par pénétrer dans l'allée formée par les buissons qui se referme derrière nous au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Puis nous traversons un imposant mur comme s'il s'était agi de fumée et nous nous retrouvons enfin à l'extérieur du château et de son domaine.

Puis il me fait basculer en arrière pour me remettre sur pieds et au passage j'aperçois des cicatrices reproduisant des griffures dans le bas de sa nuque. Il lance le contre-sort et je peux enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole mais avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche il plaque sa main dessus. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il inspecte les environs à la recherche d'une éventuelle présence. Il finit par relâcher la pression sur mes lèvres, ce que je considère comme l'autorisation de parler.

-Où sont les elfes ?, demande-je alors, un peu inquiète.

Il soupire puis claque des doigts et je mets un petit moment à comprendre.

-Oh ! Ils ont transplané ?

Il hoche la tête, continuant de scruter les alentours.

-C'est quoi ces cicatrices que tu as dans ton cou ?, demande-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Par réflexe il passe sa main sur lesdites marques mais hausse les épaules. Je soupire, énervée qu'il ne parle pas.

-Au fait, merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider mais tu m'as quand même sorti de là.

Il sourit comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle puis se reprend et sort sa baguette pour tracer des lettres dorées dans les airs.

-Je… dois… rent, rentrer ?, déchiffre-je. Non ! Ma famille est peut-être encore là dedans !, proteste-je vivement. Elfe ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Oh ! Tu veux que j'appelle mon elfe de maison ? Pour rentrer ?

Il approuve puis écrit à nouveau quelque chose.

-Et toi tu vas… retourner pour… aider ? Je veux venir ! Comment ça baguette ? Ah oui, c'est juste je ne l'ai pas sur moi, et bien je vais la chercher et je reviens !

Il secoue la tête avec un regard dur.

-Pas légal ? Oui c'est vrai mais là c'est un cas d'extrême urgence et… Ok, soupire-je finalement, me rangeant à ses arguments. Je vais appeler mon elfe. Kreatur !

Il se matérialise à mes côtés en s'inclinant bien bas :

-Oui, Jeune Maîtresse ?

-Pourrais-tu me reconduire à la maison, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, Jeune Maîtresse ! Votre soirée s'est-elle mal passée ?, demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant au jeune homme à côté de moi.

-Pas de la manière dont tu le penses, les Mangemorts ont débarqué, explique-je sombrement.

-C'est impossible ! Mais où sont les Maîtres ?, interroge l'elfe, alarmé.

-Je ne sais pas, ils ne sont pas rentrés ?

-Non, Jeune Maîtresse.

Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter et je me tourne vers l'inconnu qui se tient toujours à côté de moi. Il émet un petit signe de tête en direction du château et j'hoche la tête.

-Oui, vous devriez y retourner.

Il trace encore quelques mots dans les airs : ''tout ira bien'', puis il me sourit d'un air rassurant et se détourne. Je pivote donc vers Kreatur pour rentrer à la maison où je sais que je vais me ronger les sangs jusqu'à ce que j'aie des nouvelles de ma famille.

Je sens alors une main se poser sous mon menton pour m'attirer vers mon cavalier/ sauveur inconnu qui presse doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de s'éloigner, pour de bon cette fois.

J'en reste quelques instants baba, avant que les grognements de l'elfe ne me ramènent sur terre et qu'il ne se saisisse de mon poignet pour me ramener au 12, Square Grimmaud.


End file.
